la salvación
by yaoi4ever.serranista
Summary: las ambiciones podrían terminar enloqueciendonos o hasta matarnos, la única esperanza sería que alguien nos muestre un nuevo camino, ¿pero quien? ¿pueden dos personas perdidas salvarse entre si? HISOKA X ILLUMI (LEMON en algún momento)
1. Lástima

**Hola a todos/as, estoy emocionada por escribir HisoIllu :3 no hay muchas historias en español de estas y me da pereza leerlas en ingles, entiendo ingles pero es mejor si esta en español .-. asique estoy obligada a escribir esto por mi misma, espero les guste :v**

 **Esta historia se ubica después de que killua se va con Alluka, ya que Togashi no continua el manga me voy a hacer mi historia e-e**

 **ADVERTENCIA: en algún momento habrá lemon / la historia se ubica cuando Alluka envía de nuevo a Illumi a su casa/ puede que se salgan un poco del personaje (por eso es un fic -.-) / es YAOI.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 1: Lástima.**

Eco de una risa perturbadora retumbaba en los pasillos de la mansión Zoldyck, los sirvientes solo se miraban entre si, ¿que le había picado ahora?, no podían dejar de preguntarse eso y andar hablando bajo, realmente el joven era cada día mas raro, al menos comparado con las ultimas veces que había estado allí, ya que últimamente se quedaba como mucho una semana de cada mes y cada vez que volvía había un pequeño cambio en su personalidad, no era un cambio abismal pero esto último acto los tomo por sorpresa, las risas dejaron de escucharse cuando Illumi cerró la puerta de su habitación.

Una vez mas los sirvientes se miraron entre sí pero con un gesto un poco mas preocupado, realmente el joven Illumi era un mar de preguntas y misterios, será un poco cruel y frío pero empezaban a dudar de su cordura.

Sirvienta: crees que ya se zafó? -le dijo al oído a un chico a su lado

Mayordomo: que no lo estaba ya? -dijo en voz baja conteniendo la risa

Sirvienta: no es gracioso, es perturbador... sea como sea, siento lástima por él, parece como si cada vez que vuelve está mas inquieto y ansioso... se sentirá solo? -dijo frunciendo un poco el ceño la mujer de avanzada edad

Mayordomo: que dices? el no tiene sentimientos... la locura no cuenta como sentimiento -dijo desinteresadamente volviendo a su labor

Sirvienta: que insensible eres...-murmuró y también retomo lo que estaba haciendo- pobre joven, espero que sus ambiciones no terminen por destrozarlo...

Mayordomo: cállate! que dices? -dijo el otro tapando su boca

Sirvienta: lo siento, pensé en voz alta...

Mayordomo: en serio... por qué te importa tanto lo que hace?

Sirvienta: es que ...- pone una expresión triste- yo tenia un amigo que era como él, nunca fue feliz, ya habían decidido que hacer con su vida y como seria antes de que él naciera... siempre velando por su hermana mayor,sin relacionarse con nadie y reprimiendo todo sentimiento que no sea el de protegerla, nunca fue problema para él, hacia un excelente trabajo... hasta que un día conoció a una joven... la desesperación entre cumplir con lo que le impusieron y querer ser el mismo terminaron volviéndolo loco... recuerdo ese día... se reía como un maniático y lloraba al mismo tiempo, era muy doloroso verlo así, el existía para proteger a su hermana pero estaba enamorado de esa joven... cuando acepto sus sentimientos enloqueció y asesino a la chica... luego se depirmió y se quito la vida también... cada vez que veo al amo Illumi no puedo evitar acordarme de ese pobre chico...

Mayordomo: será porque... el joven Illumi tiene que cargar con todas las responsabilidades, tienes razón... puede que esté llegando a su límite...-su mirada también se volvió algo compasiva después de pensarlo- es una lástima, si lo piensas bien su vida no es muy diferente de la nuestra...

Kikyo: que tanto están parloteando!? -entró de repente a la cocina- sirvan de algo y preparen el té con algo dulce... -se dio la vuelta y se fue bastante molesta...

Mayordomo: mm... obviamente no nos oyó o nos hubiera matado.

Mientras tanto, en la enorme sala de estar:

Silva: no me esperaba esto, que haremos ahora? es muy peligroso que Alluka ande por ahí aunque esté con Killua

Zeno: tendrás que tomar el asunto entre tus manos.

Silva: contaba con que Illumi lo trajera de nuevo...

Zeno: no metas al muchacho en esto... ya no.

Silva: por qué lo dices?

Zeno: que no ves? la poca cordura de tu hijo prende de un hilo... esa obsesión con el poder y control de todo lo llevara su propio fin... -dijo algo molesto

Silva: no exageres... Illumi no perderá el control, se puso una aguja así mismo a los 12 años para evitarlo.

Zeno: eres tonto? el mismo se esta controlando, puede hacer lo que quiere mientras él mismo se lo permita, esa aguja no le causará mas que un dolor de cabeza que se puede quitar fácilmente... además, a lo que me refiero es que Illumi no puede seguir cargando con la responsabilidad de Killua, las enseñanzas que le impusieron su madre y tu se están empezando a mezclar con sus sentimientos, y cuando se de cuenta de eso se va enloquecer... no sabemos como reaccionaria, se preguntara... ¿quien soy? ¿que debo hacer? ¿cual es la razón de mi existencia?

Silva: el nunca iría en contra de los principios de un asesino -se cruza de brazos-

Zeno: no me digas... -sonríe- dime Silva, recuerdas hace unos 30 años lo que me dijiste?

Silva: relacionado con que ? -arque una ceja

Zeno: verás... me dijiste que un asesino no tenia amigos y que solo pensaba en matar... que nunca ibas a relacionarte con nadie, y ahora estamos aquí discutiendo los problemas que nos causan tus hijos.

Silva: no es lo mismo... que tiene que ver eso? -se da la vuelta ocultando un sonrojo.

Zeno: así como tu cambiaste, lo hará Illumi, con la diferencia que tu no tenias la presión que tiene él... no debí dejarte que lo llevaras a ese extremo realmente siento pena por él, su única esperanza es que alguien lo saque de su fría oscuridad... así como Kikyo hizo contigo... -lo mira y sonríe con nostalgia.

Silva: y qué quieres que haga?...-suspira y frunce el ceño- realmente no quiero que Illumi... se me vaya de las manos pero, es muy tarde ahora... no puedo llegar y decirle que se olvide de todo lo que le he enseñado.

Zeno: no te deprimas, por ahora dile que se olvide de Killua y tu te harás cargo, que se tome unas vacaciones o algo así... y que Milluki lo vigile, sería muy peligroso si se descontrola...

Silva: si tienes razón...-se pose en pose pensativa- hablaré sobre esto con Kikyo y Milluki... -dijo juntando sus manos como si rezara y pegándolas a su frente- ya me duele la cabeza... esto no esta saliendo como lo habíamos planeado...- dijo con una expresión preocupada.

Zeno: vaya... para ser sincero no pensé que resultara tu modelo de familia perfecta de asesinos pero, tampoco pensé que llegáramos a este punto... solo falta que Milluki empiece a hacer donaciones de caridad... -dijo riendo tratando de cortar un poco el ambiente

Silva: muy gracioso... me voy a dormir, no quiero ni pensar en donde anda Killua y esa cosa...-dijo levantándose y saliendo del lugar

Zeno: que descanses... y no traigas malos pensamientos, confía en Killua -lo ve irse- ojalá Illumi y Alluka estén siempre en buenas manos... -pensó en voz alta lamentándose y esperando seguir contando con la suerte que tenían hasta ahora-

Mientras tanto, en el cuarto de Illumi:

Milluki: hermano, puedo entrar? -pregunto después de haber tocado la puerta.

Illumi: claro... -abre la puerta- que pasa? -dijo con una media sonrisa... bastante perturbadora.

Milluki: veo que ...- suda un poco- estas emocionado por algo...

Illumi: porque lo dices? -da un paso hacia él- te ves nervioso... -no borra su tétrica sonrisa-

Milluki: hermano...- retrocede un paso- me estas asustando... no el buen sentido, en serio... estas bien? mamá esta preocupada por ti.

Illumi: por qué? estoy perfectamente...-recupera un poco su semblante normal- me veo mal?

Milluki: no! no... -estaba muy nervioso- siempre te ves... normal, es solo que te veías bastante... emocionado? -desvía un poco la mirada.

Illumi: tengo mis razones...-vuelve a entrar a su cuarto- mañana hablaremos... estoy agotado por hoy, y dile a mamá que no se preocupe... tengo todo bajo control... -dijo otra vez con esa expresión que tanto había inquietado a sus familiares antes de cerrar la puerta-

Milluki: ah si... que descanses -no esperó mucho tiempo para irse rápidamente de ahí, se dirigió a la cocina donde estaba su madre- mamá! esta peor de lo que crees!... no quiero preocuparte pero...-es interrumpido-

Kikyo: no!...-se cubre los oídos- no quiero escucharlo...¿como puede ser... mi querido Illumi?

Milluki: madre...-se acerca a ella y pone una mano sobre su hombro- estará bien... ya se nos ocurrirá algo.

Kikyo: es mi culpa... me obsesione tanto con Killua que descuide completamente a mi hermoso Illumi... tendría que haberlo vigilado también.

Silva: Kikyo...- entra también al lugar- que bueno que ya lo hayas notado.

Kikyo: querido que haremos?! -se para de su asiento- Illumi puede ser muy peligroso si enloquece... no solo él, toda la reputación de nuestra familia se verá dañada, y Alluka anda corriendo por ahí con Killua! -empieza a ponerse histérica

Silva: cálmate! -la toma por los hombros llamando su atención- no tenemos tiempo para Alluka ahora, confiaremos en que Killua contendrá esa cosa, sino no lo hubiera dejado ir.

Kikyo: esta bien... ocupémonos de Illumi -dijo calmándose al fin-

Silva: Milluki...-lo mira- tu hazte cargo de Illumi.

Milluki: que?! a que te refieres con eso?

Silva: le diremos que yo me haré cargo del asunto de Alluka y Killua, quiero que lo vigiles en todo momento con tu tecnología, puedes?

Milluki: claro padre... pero que haremos exactamente con Illumi?

Silva: nada... exactamente nada, le daremos un descanso.

Kikyo: algo asi como vacaciones? no podemos dejarlo solo.

Silva: lo convenceré de que se tome un descanso... y es por eso que quiero que Milluki lo vigile.

Milluki: y que esperas lograr con eso?

Silva: yo era como Illumi cuando era mas joven que él... hasta que conocí a tu madre.

Kikyo: de ninguna manera! -se para de nuevo- se lo que haces! seguro fue idea de ese viejo! mi bebé no se casará con ninguna bruja horrible!

Milluki: que!? le buscamos una novia a Illumi!? -una gota resbala por su cabeza- no crees... que es muy cliché?

Silva: para nada... si Illumi tuviera su propia familia, se salvaría de esa locura que le provocan Alluka y Killua.

Kikyo: bien! -se cruza de brazos molesta- pero yo elegiré a la novia.

Silva: no Kikyo... no funcionara si se lo ordenamos, ese fue el problema principal de todo esto.

Milluki: papá, aunque le des toda la libertad del mundo, crees que el se relacionaría con alguien?

Silva: tiene que hacerlo, es humano también, no?

Kikyo: no lo soporto! -se va de la habitación.

Milluki: madre espera!

Silva: déjala... esto iba a pasar algún día...

Milluki: que Illumi se volvería loco... o que tendrías que buscarle una novia para que deje de acosar a Killua?

Silva: em... ambos.

Milluki: por qué de pronto siento que este asunto perdió toda seriedad?

Silva: solo ve a dormir -dijo llevándose una mano al rostro.

Milluki: esta bien, tendré listas mis cámaras nuevas.

Pasó una larga noche para los Zoldyck, pero cuando el sol recién asomaba, Illumi como siempre se levantó y se dirigió a la biblioteca donde acostumbraba a tomar el té tranquilamente, una vez ya cómodo en su lugar el sonido de su celular lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Illumi: Hisoka, que ocurre? -dije secamente después de atender-

Hisoka: podrías decir hola o buenos días primero? -se le escuchaba bastante divertido

Illumi: que quieres?

Hisoka: que malo eres, yo que estaba preocupado por ti, pensé que eso te había desintegrado o algo...-dijo con su tono de voz tan peculiar con aire de ironía que tenia siempre.

Illumi: pues estoy vivo, es necesario que te lo diga? -rueda sus ojos ante la 'interesante charla'

Hisoka: no... -dijo en tono infantil-

Illumi: si llamaste solo para eso... -empezaba a fastidiarse-

Hisoka: en realidad... - habla serio

Illumi: que ? -dijo prestándole atención

Hisoka: verás... -pone suspenso a la conversación- la razón por la que llamé.

Illumi: tienes idea de dónde fue Killua y Alluka?

Hisoka: que? ... para nada -dijo despreocupadamente e Illumi casi cae al piso por la respuesta- es que verás... el hotel donde me hospedo hizo un sorteo y gane una viaje en crucero por tres días para dos personas... -dijo alegremente mientras Illumi quería lanzar el celular por la ventana- quieres venir? -dijo en tono infantil y tímido.

Illumi: ... -colgó-

Hisoka: hola?... Illu ?

Illumi: que tipo tan demente...-susurro un poco abochornado, siempre que Hisoka le hacia esos chistes se molestaba de una manera distinta de lo normal aunque no entendía por qué.

Silva: Illumi...-entró su padre- con quien hablabas?

Illumi: con un cliente.

Silva: ya tienes un nuevo trabajo? -dijo sentándose a su lodo en el sofá

Illumi: no... no era buena la paga. -dijo desviando la mirada.

Silva: bueno, al menos se te quitó esa expresión que tenias ayer- Illumi no había notado que su charla con Hisoka le había distraído-

Illumi: oh...Milluki dijo algo parecido- le da un sorbo a su taza.

Silva: hijo... respecto a Killua y Alluka...

Illumi: descuida padre, la próxima vez los atraparé -dijo tranquilamente, aunque Silva alcanzó a ver un rastro de esa sonrisa perturbadora.

Silva: no Illumi -levanta un poco la voz llamando la atención de él- ya no te preocupes por eso, yo me haré cargo a partir de ahora... -lo queda mirando fijo y se prolonga un silencio en que intercambian miradas.

Illumi: por qué? -dijo afilando la mirada.

Silva: ya es hora de que tomes otros caminos...-dijo devolviendole el mismo gesto.

Illumi: estas decepcionado de mi? -dijo dirigiendo su mirada a la taza entre las manos.

Silva: no... estoy orgulloso -dice tomándolo del mentón para verle de nuevo - estoy preocupado, es todo.

Illumi: preocupado? -dijo con notoria confusión.

Silva: Illumi... quiero que te preocupes por ti...-acaricia su cabello- ya es hora de que empieces a pensar en formar tu propia familia y ...-no pudo terminar de hablar porque Illumi se levanto-

Illumi: qué estas diciendo? -ahora se veía molesto- si quieres que me vaya de la casa solo debes decirlo.

Silva: no Illumi... yo quisiera tenerlos a todos siempre pero... no pensé que este día llegaría, solo quiero que seas feliz, te has convertido en un gran asesino, y el resto del camino que te queda debes hacerlo tu solo... debes descubrir lo que quieres en realidad y que harás...

Illumi: padre...-se sienta de nuevo a su lado- me estas diciendo... que ya no me necesitas?

Silva: siempre te querré porque eres mi hijo... pero ya no quiero que andes velando por tus hermanos... -pone la mano sobre su hombro- eres libre Illumi, usa lo que te he enseñado y aplicalo como creas que es correcto... tu sabrás que hacer.

Illumi: no lo entiendo padre -se altera de repente- por que me dices esto tan de repente?! yo... que se supone que debo hacer? me estas provando..?

Silva: Illumi... tu madre y yo hablamos de esto anoche, después de lo ocurrido nos dimos cuenta que ya estas listo para da rle siguiente paso...

Illumi: el siguiente paso?

Silva: eso debes descubrirlo tu... mientras lo piensas, por qué no te tomas un descanso?

Illumi: hmp... pretendes que me vaya de crucero por ahí? -dijo irónicamente.

Silva: es una buena idea... tal vez conozcas a alguien.

Illumi: a que te refieres? -dijo desconfiado.

Silva: prepara tus cosas, te quiero fuera cuando antes, y olvídate de andar rastreando a tu hermano... -dijo mientras lo empujaba fuera del cuarto.

Illumi: papá! que haces? déjame! -antes de darse cuenta ya estaba en la puerta de la mansión con equipaje esperándolo y un auto- que rayos?!

Milluki: buen viaje hermano! -dijo desde adentro

Kikyo: ten cuidado con quien hablas! -ocultando sus lágrimas.

Illumi: papá! -le reclamo antes de ser empujado al auto-

Silva: tu sabrás que hacer Illumi -cerró la puerta y le indicó al chofer que podía arrancar.

Illumi: que rayos pasa con todos ustedes?! -grito fastidiado mientras se alejaba de la mansión- tu detente!

Chofer: lo siento, tengo ordenes de su padre de llevarlo hasta el aeropuerto.

Illumi: hmp... -solo se cruzo de brazos molesto preguntándose que rayos les pasaba a todos, bueno, no le vendría mal un descanso mientras digería todo lo que acababa de pasar- al menos dime cuando planearon esto.

Chofer: sus padres lo hicieron esta madrugada.

Illumi: ya veo...-sacó su celular para ver la hora y recordó algo, algo que se reprochó a si mismo pero al recordar las palabras de su padre pensó en que no seria tan mala idea, asique empezó a marcar-

Chofer: llamará a su padre? le sugiero que no lo haga, será inútil.

Illumi: tu cierra la boca y conduce o te mataré -dijo tranquilamente mientras finalmente fue atendido-

Hisoka: holaa... que alegría que me llames, cambiaste de opinión ? -dijo riendo

Illumi: si... sigue tu oferta en pie? -dijo secamente.

Hisoka: eh...-acaso estaba oyendo bien?- te refieres al crucero?

Illumi: a que mas?...o acaso mentías para molestarme?

Hisoka: claro que no! yo...-estaba atónito- de verdad vas a venir?

Illumi: si sigues con ese tono idiota no lo haré -empezando a fastidiarse.

Hisoka: no te enojes! te estaré esperando en el bar de la última vez, te parece? -dijo bastante conmocionado.

Illumi: si claro, nos vemos. -cuelga-

Chofer: tiene un amigo? -apenas termino de preguntar Illumi le enterró una aguja-

Illumi: te dije que te callaras y condujeras...

Chofer: si amo Illumi- dijo ahora siendo victima del control de Illumi

Mientras tanto en la mansión:

Kikyo: esto es una locura

Silva: no hay otra forma

Zeno: esa fue la forma mas patética de resolver un problema que te he visto hacer... -se cubre la cara con la mano

Silva: se te ocurre algo mejor? seguí tu consejo! -grita histérico de forma bastante graciosa

Zeno: no me culpes de tus tonterías...

Milluki: em... siento interrumpir padre... tengo perfectamente localizado a Illumi, hasta puedo saber que está hablando.

Silva: perfecto... -dice calmándose un poco.

Zeno: siento lástima por ti en este momento... en mas de un sentido.

Silva: cállate!

* * *

 **Bueno fin, jeje, recién estoy empezando, tengo muchas ideas para seguirlo, quedo diferente de como lo pensé pero me conformo igual con esta 'introducción' a la historia, espero les intrigue... en el prox. capitulo el encuentro de Hisoka e Illumi que están siendo vigilados por Milluki.**

 **Nos leemos, bye ! :3**


	2. Esperando lo inesperado

**Voy a seguir escribiendo un poco antes de que me tenga que poner a estudiar, trataré de hacerlo mas largo, todavía nose cuantos capítulos pero es algo que se me va dando a medida que escribo. Hisoka tendrá su momento feliz ewe**

 **ADVERTENCIAS: escena +18 (leve) / Es el mismo día que Illumi en el capítulo anterior.**

* * *

Capítulo 2: **esperando lo inesperado.**

Hisoka salió caminando tranquilamente después de asesinar a ese viejo... pensó que ahora Illumi si que le debía una...sacó su celular y le mandó un mensaje: ''espero mi recompensa por el trabajo extra '' y muchos corazones como acostumbraba... ahora que lo pensaba, ¿cuando había dejado de ver a Illumi con ojos de cazador y empezó a pensar en él de forma tan... especial?, no estaba seguro, o mejor dicho, no se creía a él mismo pensar que había llegado a sentir 'algo' por alguien, menos alguien como Illumi, es decir, podrían hacerse pedazos entre los dos, ¿no sería un desperdicio dejar pasar esa oportunidad? a lo mejor era solo excitación, una atracción física de esas que duran un par de horas de sexo, ya que Illumi le parecía tan extravagante en muchos sentidos, si estaba un poco demente, pero ¿quien no lo estaría con una familia tan molesta a rastras? tantas reglas y tradiciones, cosas de las que el era libre, tantas veces deseó que Illumi se olvidara de eso por una vez para intentar 'conocerlo' mejor, no estaría mal, aunque se terminen matando entre ellos algún día, pasar un tiempo juntos o hablar mas seguido de algo que no fuera un negocio, o aunque sea le respondiera los mensajes de vez en cuando... -suelta un suspiro- la verdad era frustrante, Illumi lo ignoraba mas de una vez (osea siempre) olímpicamente cuando intentaba acercarse a él en un contexto mas íntimo o personal, ni siquiera le daba la oportunidad de averiguar si había algo más en él que lo atraiga... era fuerte, muy muy apuesto y personalidad retorcida que le encantaba, igual que esos ojos tan profundamente negros, ni la noche se le asemejaban, simplemente perfecto, lástima todo el misterio, no es que no le guste, pero tampoco le gustaba no saber nada. mejor dicho, no le gustaba que lo ignoren y menos cuando estaba tan interesado en algo, o en este caso, alguien.

Hisoka: respóndeme Illu...-le decía a su celular- que injusto eres... no te he hecho nada malo, creo... -suspiro y se fue resignado de nuevo a su habitación de hotel.

Una vez dentro de la habitación, se dirigió a la ducha y abrió la llave de agua tibia, mientras el agua empezaba a recorrer su espalda empezó a recordar su platica con illumi, dejando sus intereses de lado, el asunto era bastante serio ahora que killua se había llevado a alluka, tal vez debió matarlos a ambos cuando tuvo oportunidad, pero al menos sabia que illumi le pediría su ayuda de nuevo en algún momento y tendría mas oportunidades para hablarle de otros asunto, sonrió ante este último pensamiento y empezó a sentirse excitado, lo que era raro porque aunque lo etiqueten de pervertido, solo lo'encendían' las personas fuertes cuando estaban en el mismo lugar, definitivamente illumi tenia'algo' más, cerró los ojos y empezó a jugar con su imaginación, enseguida sintió 'las manos de illumi' en su abdomen bajando suavemente hacia su erección, que luego tomaban su miembro y empezaba a masajearlo lentamente y apretarlo un poco, después de un rato hacía movimientos mas circulares y tiraba un poco mas fuerte su miembro, arrancándole unos pequeños gemidos. -illu...- gimió mientras aceleraba el ritmo de su mano -quisiera ponerlo en tu boca ahora...- dijo ya al borde del orgasmo- me encantas...- gimió una vez mas imaginando a illumi ahí desnudo junto a él, y se vino junto a un ahogado gemido... definitivamente le gustaba illumi.

Una vez terminada su 'labor', salió con una toalla en los hombros y miró su celular nuevamente, ni señales de Illumi, por un segundo se preocupó de que Killua le haya dicho a Alluka que lo elimine, sacudió levemente la cabeza y se dirigió al refrigerador, pero antes de llegar escuchó la puerta, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios formando esa típica mueca bufona característica de él, seguramente Illumi había vuelto y necesitaba algo, con su mas sugerente pose y mirada sensual abrió la puerta aunque se decepcionó...

Empleada: kyaaa! -se sonrojó y tapó sus ojos-

Hisoka: oh... que aburrido -se disgustó y estaba por cerrar la puerta-

Empleada: espere! em...- se cubría la mitad del rostro con la mano y desviaba la mirada- lamento interrumpir...

Hisoka: descuida... estoy solo -dijo sonriendo y disfrutando el poner incómoda a la chica-

Empleada: ehh... es solo que -se voltea y toma una canasta envuelta con un moño- esto es para usted! -se lo entrega y se va rápidamente.

Hisoka; adiós! -dijo simpáticamente y luego cerró la puerta, miró curioso el regalo y tomó la tarjeta- ''usted a salido elegido/a en el sorteo de este maravilloso regalo en conmemoración de los 50 años del hotel...bla bla bla... -arrojo la tarjeta hacia atrás despreocupadamente.

Se arrojó en la cama y empezó a desenvolverla, había dos boletos bastante delicados envueltos con una pequeña cinta roja, después de leer su contenido al instante se le cruzó una idea loca, valía la pena intentarlo, estaba por llamarlo de nuevo pero cuando tomó su celular llegó un mensaje de Illumi diciendo: -''Alluka me mandó de nuevo a casa. descansaré ahora''- Hisoka se resignó a dejarlo dormir por hoy, había sido un largo día, pero al menos se había divertido, se acomodó mejor para descansar también, le respondió el mensaje con un ''que descanses'', y una serie de emoticones, suspiró y miro a su lado, ahí estaban los boletos, ¿cuál sería la mejor excusa para tratar de invitarlo?, no quería mentirle a Illumi, si quería intentar acercarse a él iba a tener que ser de la forma más sincera posible, ya que Illumi era bastante desconfiado y mas tratándose de él, admitía que no era de fiar y tenía una personalidad aveces bipolar y era impredecible, pero también tenia sentimientos... verdad?, eso pensó él. Bueno, esto era lo mejor que le pudo pasar, ahora con Gon curado, incluso si descubría que Illumi realmente no le ''gustaba'' en ese sentido, tenía asegurada dos peleas entretenidas, si tan solo Chrollo también pudiera usar su nen... pero había que conformarse. Se durmió con ese pensamiento.

Al día siguiente lo despertó un ruidoso trueno, vio la hora y eran las 06:30, sabía que illumi se levantaba al amanecer, una de las pocas cosas que sabía de él, seguro ya se había levantado asique se levantó y preparó un poco de café mientras pensaba en que decirle exactamente...

Hisoka: mm... -pose pensativa- supongo que seré sincero, solo espero que no esté de malas...-marcó

illumi: que ocurre? -le dijo fríamente como de costumbre.

Hisoka: podrías decir hola o buenos días primero? -trato de no reírse, al parecer no estaba de buen humor, esto iba a ser difícil.

illumi: que quieres? -al parecer se había molestado mas... mejor le hablaba de forma más sincera.

Hisoka: que malo eres...- ¿y si intentaba ser mas emocional?- yo que estaba preocupado por ti,pensé que eso te había desintegrado o algo...-casi se ríe ante lo tonta que se escuchó su voz.

illumi: pues estoy vivo, es necesario que te lo diga? -Al parecer no se lo tomó como pensaba.

Hisoka: no... -dijo con culpa, si no se lo tomaba en serio iba a colgarle como siempre.

illumi: si llamaste solo para eso...-mejor se lo decía de una vez antes de que le colgara.

Hisoka: en realidad... -dijo con su tono de voz normal para captar su atención.

illumi: que? -se había interesado

Hisoka: verás...- solo dilo de una vez y no uses un tono irónico- la razón por la que te llamé...-dijo tomando los boletos

illumi: tienes idea de dónde fue Killua y Alluka? -no sabía si era una pregunta o una suposición.

Hisoka: que?...para nada- de nuevo tuvo que contener una pequeña risa, illumi siempre se tomaba todo tan serio- es que verás...el hotel donde me hospedo hizo un sorteo y gané un viaje en crucero por tres días para dos personas -dijo animado mientras leía las tarjetas- quieres venir? -dijo un poco temeroso de la respuesta.

illumi: ... -cuelga-

Hisoka: Hola?...Illu?...-no es que le sorprendiera la respuesta, pero aún así de sintió muy rechazado, dejó su celular ahí y se sentó junto a la ventana, realmente el clima no ayudaba a su orgullo herido ahora.

Se sentó de mal humor en el sofá y prendió la televisión para tratar de distraerse, se sentía un poco en soledad, lo que era raro, lástima desperdiciar uno de esos boletos, eran lujosos e illumi se hubiera sentido cómodo en el ambiente. Suspiró y empezó a buscar algo...

Canal 1: película romántica barata

actriz cualquiera: oh Roberto, si pudiera irme contigo lo haría, pero mi pueblo me necesita! una princesa no puede poner sus sentimientos ante las necesidades del reino!

actor cualquiera: vayámonos Marta! nunca nos encontraran, si no lo haces me suicidaré!

actriz cualquiera: no lo hagas! lo haré... huiré contigo

actor cualquiera: nuestro amor quedará en la historia! -cabalgan hacia el amaneces y termina la película-

Hisoka: ¿qué rayos? -cambia-

Canal 2: escena de Julieta suicidándose junto a Romeo.

Hisoka: esto es una broma -cambia-

Canal 3: programa de ''encuentra tu pareja ideal''

Conductora: hoy traemos la conmovedora historia del hijo de una pandilla mafiosa que desafió a su padre para casarse con la hija de un importante político.

Hisoka: odio los días de lluvia-cambia de nuevo empezando a molestarse-

Canal 4: programa de entretenimiento

Conductora: el programa de hoy titulado amores platónicos, nos reiremos con las cámaras ocultas y grabaciones telefónicas de los rechazos mas graciosos y bochornosos de estos ilusionados enamorados!

Hisoka: es suficiente! acaso se ponen de acuerdo? -cambia

Canal 5: historia de vida

Reportero: hoy estamos en la casa del hombre que se suicido al cumplir treinta años porque nunca tuvo una novia...

Hisoka: aún no soy tan viejo -lanzó el control y lo incrustó el medio de la pantalla- bien si el destino así lo quiere...- se levanta y se dirige hacia donde dejó su celular- le diré a Illumi que atrapé a Killua y que si no quiere que lo mate debe venir aquí y pelear conmigo...- estaba ya con su celular en la mano cuando recibió una llamada de Illumi- vaya... habrá cambiado de opinión?-bromeo consigo mismo, seguramente ya había encontrado a Killua y le pediría que lo ayude a traerlo- holaa...que alegría que me llames, cambiaste de opinión? -dijo alegremente, al menos se vería de nuevo.

illumi: si... sigue tu oferta en pie? -dijo sorprendiendo a Hisoka, no recordaba haberle dicho nada mas que la invitación.

Hisoka: eh... te refieres al crucero? -no creía que illumi disfrutara perder tiempo en ese tipo de bromas

illumi: a qué mas?... o acaso mentías para molestarme? -no sonaba como una broma

Hisoka: claro que no! yo... de verdad vas a venir? -aún no se lo creía.

illumi: si sigues con ese tono idiota no lo haré -eso sonó bastante convincente.

Hisoka: no te enojes! te estaré esperando en el bar de la ultima vez, te parece? -dijo sin saber realmente como sentirse ahora, lo había tomado por sorpresa, pero eso era lo que quería, no?

illumi: si claro, nos vemos -cuelga

Hisoka: . . . -

suelta el celular y va a mirarse en el baño, no parecía estar enfermo o tener fiebre, también se dio un par de pellizcos y no estaba soñando, hasta volvió a ver la llamada para asegurarse que no se lo había imaginado. Después de un par de segundos empezó a reírse a carcajadas entre histeria, emoción, ansiedad y lo tonta que le pareció su situación, se cambió y emprendió camino al bar donde se vieron la última vez para esperarlo y pensar correctamente lo que iba a decir y tratar de deducir porque había cambiado de opinión.

* * *

 **Creo que este me quedó corto pero no quiero dejar pasar muchos días sin actualizar como mal acostumbro siempre... trato de mejorar :v**

 **Voy a tratar de poner mas romance en el próximo. Nos leemos, bye!3**


	3. El reencuentro

**A ver si empiezo antes que me de flojera de nuevo :v**

* * *

 **Capitulo 3: el reencuentro.**

Las nubes grises se apropiaron del cielo en cuestión de segundos y el viento empezó a soplar cada vez más frío, tal vez irónicamente el repentino cambio de clima acompañaba el estado de animo de cierta persona, persona que conducía, no necesariamente por la calle, a una velocidad peligrosa, escena digna de una película de acción. En su interior el clima estaba mas agitado que afuera, illumi tenia notoria molestia en su rostro, quien sabe si porque el auto no iba mas rápido, porque la gente y otros vehículos se ponían en su camino, por las sorpresivas y recientes decisiones de su padre, o tan solo molesto con el mismo por el lugar o mejor dicho, hacia quien se estaba dirigiendo.

illumi: maldito seas Hisoka! tu y papá se pueden ir juntos al infierno..- regañaba en voz baja- y por que rayos te hago caso? agh... - se reprochó solo y dio una vuelta brusca metiéndose en la avenida en dirección al bar, aunque iba en contramano...

Mientras tanto:

La leve llovizna ya no molestaba a Hisoka, es más, ahora le parecía dramática y un hasta un poco romántico el ambiente formado, sonrío levemente ante sus pensamientos mientras miraba por la ventana, esperando pacientemente a que llegara su cosa favorita en el mundo... tan perdido en sus pensamientos que casi se sorprendió con el ruido de violentas frenadas, choques y bocinas, luego algo paso muy rápido y giró y finalmente estaciono en la vereda donde estaba la ventana por la cual Hisoka observaba, para su sorpresa, no tanto en realidad, illumi bajo de el auto muy sereno y elegante como acostumbra, realmente una criatura magnífica, pensó Hisoka, y ni hablar del viento moviendo su largo cabello y el fuego de los otros autos reflejándose en esas orbes tan profundamente negras, suspiró por lo bajo y no le quitó la mirada hasta que entró y se sentó enfrente suyo, no tenía la mirada que acostumbrada, realmente parecía algo molesto...

Hisoka: problemas de tráfico? -pregunto para romper el hielo.

illumi: el tráfico nunca es un problema para mí...-dijo tomando el menú de la mesa.

Hisoka: ya veo...-desvió la mirada hacia el desastre que había a lo largo de la calle- la próxima vez conduciré yo... -sonrió y tomo el menú también.

illumi: no habrá próxima vez...-dijo sin mirarlo.

Hisoka: no? -dejo el menú de nuevo en la mesa y apoyo su rostro sobre las manos- por que no?

illumi: por dos simples razones... primero que yo siempre conduzco- dijo haciendo énfasis en siempre- y dos, ya no te volveré a ver.

Hisoka: que?! -dijo entre molesto y preocupado- no digas eso... acaso te molestaste conmigo por algo? -dijo con una falsa sonrisa ocultando su preocupación.

illumi: no... simplemente ya no te necesitaré más, y sería problemático eliminarte asique... simplemente ignoraré tu existencia. -levanto su vista y no pudo ocultar un poco de sorpresa al ver el rostro furioso de Hisoka.

Hisoka: no juegues conmigo illumi, nose que rayos te pasa pero sea lo que sea...-lo mira con su típica mueca pervertida- tu eres mio y no voy a dejarte ir, asique si quieres dejar de verme, tendrás que matarme... -dijo esto último haciendo sentir su pesado nen en el ambiente.

illumi: mm... -lo miró unos segundos- que pereza, te pareces si salimos una vez por mes? -dijo ignorando completamente el ánimo de pelear de Hisoka.

Hisoka: eh?... -se quedo boquiabierto, pensó que illumi respondería a su amenaza- bueno... em...por qué mejor no me dices porque ya no vamos a vernos según tu? ya no quieres que te ayude a perseguir a Alluka y Killua? -dijo regresando de nuevo a estar tranquilo, ahora con curiosidad por las razones de illumi.

illumi: bueno...-suspiro de mala gana- es algo muy tonto, realmente no quiero hablar de eso.

Hisoka: oh vamos... no confías en mi?

illumi: no.

Hisoka: que directo...-se quedaron en silencio viéndose neutramente por unos diez segundos- me encantas... -canturreó con su bufona sonrisa.

illumi: cállate - desvió la mirada- y no me mires asi.

Hisoka: no te enojes, solo quiero que me digas, o es otro gran secreto de la familia Zoldyck?

illumi: bien... pero es algo muy estúpido.

Hisoka: pues dímelo ! -dijo entusiasmado

illumi: hmp... bueno, la razón por la que ya no necesito verte es porque mi padre me prohibió acercarme a Alluka y Killua de nuevo...

Hisoka: bueno... es un poco gracioso-dijo evitando reírse al imaginar la situación.

illumi: esa no es la parte tonta... la razón por la que mi padre o hizo fue porque... -frunció el sueño y desvió la mirada.

Hisoka: que?... -lo miraba atentamente, podría jurar que lo vio sonrojarse.

illumi: mi padre... quiere que consiga una esposa.

Hisoka: . . .

illumi: . . . -tenia los ojos cerrados para no ver la tonta expresión que el otro seguramente había puesto- si te ríes te ma..-no alcanzó a terminar la frase.

Hisoka: jajajajajajaja! -azotó ambas contra la mesa y luego se cubrió la boca, esperó unos segundos, tomó aire y se puso serio de nuevo- perdón... em... -su boca se torcía a pesar de que trataba de no reírse- quieres ordenar algo?

illumi: no... -dijo cruzado de brazos y se levantó para irse con un gesto de molestia.

Hisoka: oye... -se levantó y lo tomó del brazo- no no no... esta bien, lo siento, es que... si es algo muy tonto... -trato de ser lo mas sincero posible.

illumi: lo es verdad?...-desvió la mirada y cambio su expresión a una un poco mas... ¿triste?.

Hisoka: illumi... -al notar su cambio de humor comprendió que era un tema bastante profundo- ya no pienses en eso, nos tomaremos tres días para que te relajes... - no podía creer que estaba tratando de levantarle el ánimo.

illumi: es verdad... tu y tu crucero- dijo olvidándose del tema.

Hisoka: ven... -lo guió hacia la mesa de nuevo tomándolo de la mano como si fuera una damisela, illumi se sintió un poco raro ante el tacto de Hisoka-

illumi: sabes... -dijo viendo su propia mano una vez que ambos estaban sentados de nuevo- no se porque estoy aquí... digo, mi padre literalmente me sacó de la casa y metió al auto para que me tome unas vacaciones pero... mate al conductor y me dirigí hacia aca.

Hisoka: oh... -captó totalmente su atención con esas palabras- entonces me tienes algo de aprecio...

illumi: no... yo... puedo hacer lo que se me plazca ahora, simplemente le estaba llevando la contraria.

Hisoka: harás lo que quieras conmigo entonces -dijo con doble sentido, a lo que illumi solo miró hacia otra parte- ... bien por ti, daremos el primer paso de tu ''independencia'' juntos -dijo tratando de molestarlo.

illumi: hablando en serio... ¿que tratas de hacer? ¿por que quieres que esté contigo en este viaje?

Hisoka: ya te lo dije... -le sonrió seductoramente- me encantas.

illumi: ah si? -dijo desinteresado.

Hisoka: no seas malo, tu por qué viniste entonces?

illumi: también ya te lo dije...

Hisoka: oh si... es porque realmente si me tienes algo de aprecio.

illumi: que no! -dijo saliendose de sus casillas cumpliendo el objetivo de Hisoka.

Hisoka: vaya... -suspiró- realmente me encantas en todas tus expresiones.

illumi: idiota... -dijo resignado- y a que hora nos vamos ? -dijo para cambiar el tema

Hisoka: esta noche a las ocho... -dijo sin dejar de mirarlo con la misma expresión de hoy-

illumi: oh... -lo miró fijamente por otros diez segundos- . . . ¿que parte de no me mires así no entendiste?

Hisoka: lo siento... no puedo evitarlo.

illumi: tonto... -desvió la mirada un poco incómodo, la verdad creía sentirse avergonzado.

Hisoka: vayamos a pasear un rato quieres? -dijo en casi una súplica.

illumi: qué? pero... -miró hacia afuera- no ves que el clima esta un poco inestable.

Hisoka: conseguiré un paraguas -dijo parándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

illumi: realmente vas a disfrutar esto, no? - se paró resignado y fue tras él.

Hisoka: ven... -dijo ya en la puerta con un paraguas negro en la mano.

illumi: . . . -miró en dirección al lugar donde los clientes dejaban sus cosas y noto algo raro- acaso robaste un paraguas y rompiste los otros?

Hisoka: no... pero este no estaba roto, afortunadamente.

illumi: eres un mentiroso.

Hisoka: si hubiera mas paraguas, habrías aceptado compartir uno conmigo?

illumi: no. -dijo secamente y salió del lugar sin esperar a Hisoka.

Hisoka: a dónde vas? vas mojarte... -fue tras él-

Mientras tanto:

Silva: no sabes que está haciendo?

Milluki: no, al parecer no tiene ni su celular ni el auto cerca.

Silva: usa otro método.

Milluki: bien, bien... -dijo fastidiado.

* * *

 **Por ahora eso es todo, como para no dejar tanto tiempo sin actualizar, en el próximo capítulo Hisoka e Illumi tendrás una ''cita''. XD**

 **Gracias por leer. espero les guste.**

 **Bye!**


	4. Un lado desconocido

**Me voy a poner las pilas con esto, asi empiezo otros fics que se me vienen a la mente. lol**

 **ADVERTENCIA: LEVE ESCENA +18 (YAOI)**

* * *

Capitulo 4: Un lado desconocido.

Mansión Zoldyck:

Milluki estaba sentado en su escritorio con su ''equipo de espionaje'' listo, empezó a revisar los datos en su computadora y de a poco se aclararon las imágenes de la cámara que había puesto en el auto que llevaba a illumi.

Milluki: vaya... es el tercer auto este año que destroza... y el segundo mayordomo que mata... -decía para si mismo mientras empezaba a revisar los audios del celular de illumi-

Silva entra en la habitación y hace un gesto reprobatorio al ver las imágenes.

Silva: por favor, dime que no se fue a buscar a Alluka...

Milluki: descuida, acabo de revisar los audios de su celular y se fue con un tal tipo llamado Hisoka.

Silva: Hisoka? -arquea una ceja- es el tipo que captaste con una de tus cámaras que asesinó a Gotoh, verdad?

Milluki: no lo sé... buscaré información sobre él.

Silva: si es el mismo tipo, entonces si se fue tras Alluka.

Milluki: en realidad, en la llamada grabada quedaron en encontrarse en un bar. Este raro lo invito a irse con él un par de días en un crucero.

Silva: que?!... -se sorprendió- e illumi acepto... bueno...-se quedó en pose pensativa.

Milluki: crees que sea bueno que se junte con ese tipo... por lo que veo en su historial de llamadas y mensajes se conocen de hace mucho...

Silva: no lo se, podría ser bueno pero... quién es él y que quiere de illumi?

Milluki: hasta ahora...-dijo chequeando la información en su computador- no hay mucha información de él, solo que es un mago loco asesino que le gusta pelear...

Silva: nada de donde proviene?

Milluki: parece que no tiene apellido, seguro Hisoka no es su verdadero nombre... -decía mientras veía algunos videos en Internet de peleas de Hisoka en la ''torre del cielo''.

Silva: no me agrada... dónde están ahora?

Milluki: según la señal están aún en la ciudad... se dirige al centro comercial -le enseña la pantalla a su padre- que deberíamos hacer?

Silva: primero que nada no le digas a tu madre... ella es capaz de intervenir si no le agrada es tipo. Yo me encargaré de seguir el rastro de Killua para al menos sabe en donde está Alluka... tu ve hacia allá y procura que illumi no te vea, yo iré a comentárselo a tu abuelo ahora.

Milluki: que?! quieres que yo lo siga?

Silva: así es... no sabemos nada de ese tipo, asique tendrás que ir... en cubierto -dice sonriendo y se va.

Milluki: si... como digas padre... -dice con mucho fastidio- agh... me vas a pagar esto hermano... por qué simplemente no le pagan unas cesiones con el psicólogo? -empezó a preparar sus cosas.

Al mismo tiempo en otro lugar:

Hisoka: illumi... te estas mojando.

illumi: déjame -dijo mientras camina un paso detrás de él.

Hisoka: eres un tonto -se paró hasta que illumi pasó por su lado y lo tomo del brazo-

illumi: que haces? -dijo mirándolo de mala gana

Hisoka: si te enfermas no será divertido... aunque no me molestaría quedarme a tu lado cuidándote.

illumi: acaso nunca te tomas nada en serio?

Hisoka: no -dijo alegremente

illumi: para qué te pregunto...-se pegó más a Hisoka sorprendiéndolo un poco- que suerte tienes.

Hisoka: por qué lo dices? , es decir, comprendo que quisieras ser como yo -dijo con un poco de humor- pero qué es lo que te pasa?

illumi: no me pasa nada... -dijo viendo al piso- solo estoy confundido.

Hisoka: por qué?

illumi: porque... -se detuvo aún mirando hacia el piso, Hisoka solo lo observaba curioso- ahora que mi padre dijo que puedo hacer lo que quiera... nose lo que quiero es lo él me enseñó.

Hisoka: te refieres... a no tener amigos y eso?

illumi: no solo es eso... es que... toda mi vida he hecho lo que él me dijo, y ahora nose que hacer... -apretó un poco su agarre al brazo de Hisoka- si lo desobedezco estaré haciendo aún lo que él me enseño... y si le obedezco estaré haciendo lo que él me dijo aunque ya no tengo la obligación de hacerlo...

Hisoka: es una pequeña paradoja... pero, estoy seguro que se refiere a que... -illumi levanta la mirada hacia él- ahora que ya te ha enseñado todo lo que necesitabas para ser un buen asesino, eres libre de comenzar el camino que a tí te parezca adecuado... -dijo con una sonrisa.

illumi: lo que a mi me parezca... -preguntó sin dejar de mirarlo

Hisoka: no es tan complicado... qué es lo que tu quieres?

illumi: yo... -se quedó pensando un momento, pero todo lo que él ''quería'', era lo que le había enseñado su padre, y ahora tenía prohibido acercase a Alluka- no lo sé... a que te refieres con querer algo?

Hisoka: qué quieres hacer con tu vida?

illumi: soy un asesino... -

Hisoka: si pero... -se llevo la mano al mentón.- esto podría ser complicado.

illumi: tal vez yo no quiero nada...

Hisoka: bueno... querías venir aquí conmigo, verdad? -le preguntó llamando la atención de illumi

illumi: eh... bueno, no exactamente...

Hisoka: y por qué estas aquí?

illumi: porque si -dijo tirando del brazo de Hisoka empezando a caminar de nuevo.

Hisoka: oh... ya veo cual es el problema -dijo riendo por lo bajo.

illumi: de qué te ríes ahora?

Hisoka: descuida... te enseñaré a reconocer tus emociones.

illumi: mis que? -dijo con un gesto que a Hisoka le pareció adorable

Hisoka: exacto... -dijo sonriendo de nuevo.

illumi: eres muy extraño.

Hisoka: tu también lo eres.

illumi: Hisoka... -le llamó suavemente- estas planeando matarme? -Hisoka se cubrió la boca para no reír muy fuerte-

Hisoka: qué directo eres... -lo miró por unos segundos- no...

illumi: no?... por qué? -dijo afilando un poco su mirada, desconfiando del mago.

Hisoka: porque... -lo pensó unos segundos- ya no me interesas -dijo con una sonrisa, pero al instante illumi lo soltó.

illumi: a que te refieres con eso? -dijo sin ocultar lo ofendido que estaba.

Hisoka: no deberías estar feliz? -estaba bastante intrigado por la situación.

illumi: acaso no me consideras alguien digno de pelear contigo?

Hisoka: claro que si, pero tu nunca vas a pelear conmigo, verdad?

illumi: no te creo nada.

Hisoka: nunca lo haces.

illumi: hmp... no se a que estas jugando, pero no intentes ninguna estupidez, yo nunca bajo la guardia...-ahora estaba molesto, Hisoka solo suspiró

Hisoka: tienes una actitud difícil... pero esta bien, eso me gusta de ti.

illumi: no empieces con eso de nuevo.

Hisoka: mírate, estas todo empapado.

illumi: es tu culpa.

Hisoka: disculpa? no he hecho mas que ser un caballero contigo, pero tu huyes como si fuera a comerte -dijo bromeando con él.

illumi: en serio? pobre de ti... debes sentirte terrible -dijo irónicamente.

Hisoka: cuántas veces debo decirte que me encantas? si me dieras una oportunidad la estarías pasando mejor -lo mira de reojo de forma coqueta

illumi: esta bien -cruzó los brazos, se le había cruzado una idea por la cabeza.

Hisoka: como dices? -abrió los ojos ante la inesperada respuesta.

illumi: te daré una oportunidad para ser ''caballeroso'' como dices, si lo eres hasta que terminemos el viaje te consideraré como un amigo .

Hisoka: un amigo? ... -no era lo que se imaginó por unos segundo pero se conformaba. - de verdad lo harás? -dijo entusiasmándose un poco.

illumi: no tengo nada mejor que hacer -dijo desinteresado.

Hisoka: perfecto... es un trato.- se acercó a él para cubrirlo de nuevo con el paraguas.

illumi: bien, comenzamos ahora mismo... -tomó de nuevo el brazo de Hisoka- llévame de compras -dijo como si nada.

Hisoka: eh... disculpa que? -parpadeo un par de veces.

illumi: que no ves que estoy empapado? además si mi madre preparó las maletas que metió al auto, de seguro que son esas prendas de pésimo gusto que tiene ella... -le explico tranquilamente- llévame - le ordeno.

Hisoka: em... -no podía quitar su expresión incrédula- bueno, si es lo que quieres... a donde quieres ir? -sonrió resignado, esto seguro no le iba a salir nada barato.

illumi: me alegra que preguntes - empezó a caminar con él.

Después de unos minutos de caminar en silencio, llegaron al sector de tiendas mas refinadas de la ciudad, tal y como pensó Hisoka, al menos estaba pasando tiempo con él y tenia que admitir que le gustaba ese lado de illumi, uno pensaría que es una persona sin expresión todo el tiempo, pero también parecía entusiasmarse en algunas cosas de la vida cotidiana, en cuanto a la conversación anterior, pudo notar que illumi estaba profundamente confundido, seguro no encontraba una razón en la vida en ese momento, asique era su única oportunidad de acercarse a él y descubrir al verdadero illumi que se ocultaba bajo todos esos pensamientos y tradiciones molestas de la familia.

Tan perdido estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que ya estaba sentado en uno de los sofás de la tienda esperando a que illumi se decidiera que quería ponerse.

Hisoka: esto puede ser divertido...-dijo en voz baja imaginando a illumi con varios atuendos, atuendos que obviamente illumi nunca usaría, pero eran una de tantas fantasías de Hisoka.

Fantasía de Hisoka:

illumi: Hisoka... -dice desde adentro del probador- ven aquí momento.

Hisoka: que pasa illu? -entra con él-

illumi: cual crees que me quede mejor? -le pregunta un poco sonrojado enseñándole dos bikinis-

Hisoka: no lo se... pruébate ambos -se sienta y lo observa.

illumi: vas a mirarme mientras me quito la ropa? -le dice sonrojado (una versión demasiado inocente de illumi, sigue soñando hisoka)

Hisoka: puedo? -lo mira seductoramente

illumi: esta bien... pero no intentes nada.- empieza a quitarse la ropa.

Hisoka: eres adorable...- no le quita la mirada mientras empieza a excitarse.

illumi: no digas cosas tan vergonzosas...

Hisoka: déjame ayudarte...-se para tras de él y mete una mano bajo su ropa interior mientras que con la otra termina de sacarle la playera.

illumi: ah... no... no hagas eso...-tira la cabeza hacia atrás y abre un poco las piernas, permitiendo a Hisoka tocarlo con mas libertad.

Hisoka: por que?...-lame su cuello- si te gusta tanto...-empieza a tocar suavemente uno de sus pezones del torso ya desnudo de illumi.

illumi: no... no es justo... -gime al sentir la mano de Hisoka masturbándolo- tu también... ahh...

Hisoka: yo que..? -le susurra al oído y luego lo besa.

illumi: quítate la ropa...-apoya ambas manos contra la pared mientras contiene su gemidos.

Hisoka: no es necesario...- se baja los pantalones- no vayas a gritar... podríamos tener problemas.

illumi: no... aquí no...

Hisoka: muy tarde...- baja un poco el pantalón de illumi y empieza a acercar su miembro a su entrada...

Fin de la fantasía de Hisoka.

illumi: Hisoka! -le grita trayendolo de nuevo a la realidad- que te pasa? quita esa cara de idiota y paga de una vez, hay otros lugares que quiero visitar.

Hisoka: oye, estaba llegando a la mejor parte -se para y va en dirección al mostrador

illumi: no tengo idea de lo que estas hablando...-arqueo una ceja mientras lo miraba irse, luego reprimió una pequeña sonrisa, la verdad nunca pensó en compartir un momento así con Hisoka, nunca se lo imagino en ese lugar tampoco, la verdad sentía que le agradaba la situación y realmente estaba descansando un poco su mente, debía admitir que en el fondo le hacían gracia algunas morisquetas del mago, no sabía que tenía ese lado ''amable'', hasta le daban ganas de poder confiar en él... comprendió en ese momento la razón por la que estaba confundido y no sabia que hacer... miedo a equivocarse.

Hisoka: illumi... estoy esperándote -dijo desde la puerta con las bolsas de illumi-

illumi: . . . -lo observó unos segundos y caminó hacia él -vamos al otro piso - se limitó a decir, aunque en su mente quedaron dando vuelta esas cosas... podía confiar en Hisoka? que lograría con formar un vinculo con él que no fuera laborar? que le diría su padre?... aunque se supone que eso no importaba, como reaccionaría ante un error causado por su culpa?... sacudió la cabeza ante esta idea.

Hisoka: ni siquiera vi lo que compraste... me dejarás ver la próxima? -le pregunto alegremente.

illumi: si, supongo... -dijo sin pensar.

Hisoka: estupendo... -se animó ante la respuesta de illumi y preguntándose si era muy pronto para ponerle un final a esa fantasía.

illumi: en que estabas pensando ?

Hisoka: nada... solo en que tipo de ropa te quedaría mejor. -dijo tranquilamente, cómplice de sus propios pensamientos.

Hisoka dejó las bolsas a un lado del probador, estaba apoyado contra la puerta, illumi le había mostrado la ropa pero no dejo que entre al probador con él, tal vez se había hecho mucha ilusión...

illumi: quieres ver? -le pregunto desde adentro.

Hisoka: claro! -las esperanzas volvieron, no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco al ver a illumi con unos shorts turquesas cortos y una blusa sin mangas,abotonada, blanca y con lineas finas de forma horizontal en color celeste- vaya... -se limitó a decir.

illumi: si... creo que el color es muy llamativo.

Hisoka: es perfecto, me gusta como se te ve... el color. -sonrió.

illumi: oh... bueno -podría jurar que por una milésima de segundo le había gustado recibir elogios- entonces llevaré esto...-se le quedó viendo.

Hisoka: bien...-se quedo parado ahí mirándolo con la expresión bufona que tanto molestaba a illumi.

illumi: largo! -le dijo sacándolo del probador.

Hisoka: no seas tímido, ambos somos hombres.

illumi: a diferencia de ti, me gusta la privacidad -cerró la puerta.

Hisoka: esto se pone cada vez mejor...

Así pasaron las horas y eran ya la las 19:00, Hisoka e illumi volvieron a la habitación de hotel, Hisoka soltó sobre la cama todas las bolsas de illumi y se tiró en el sillón, quien hubiera pensado que se agotaría en algo como eso?, y ya no había vuelto a ver a illumi porque en uno de los probadores no pudo resistirse y toco ''sutilmente'' uno de sus glúteos, se había ganado con eso una estampa de la mano de illumi en su cara y una hora de persecución por todo el centro comercial para que lo perdonara...

illumi: lo sabía...-dijo sacando la ropa de las maletas que había sacado de su auto- mi madre tiene pésimo gusto, si cree que andaré vestido como Kalluto por tres días, esta loca.

Hisoka: cuando termines nos vamos...-dijo con sus cosas ya listas desde el living.

illumi: hubiéramos llegado antes de no ser por tu ''gracia''.-dijo casi mordiéndose la lengua del odio al recordar eso.

Hisoka: ya te pedí perdón, no vas a olvidarlo si me lo hechas en cara cada cinco minutos... -dijo cruzado de brazos algo molesto.

illumi: hmp...-cerró la maleta.

Desde afuera del hotel, Milluki esperaba pacientemente sentado en un auto, no había podido averiguar nada de Hisoka, salvo, por lo que pudo observar, que realmente estaba interesado en illumi, sino, ¿quien aguantaría a su aniki una tarde entera de compras?, él lo hizo solo una vez, fue realmente desesperante... por otro lado illumi parecía estar bastante tranquilo... y ese tipo Hisoka no parecía tener malas intenciones por el momento, tal vez, y solo tal vez, illumi le haya puesto una aguja, después de lo que pudo observar en Internet era un tipo bastante fuerte y había rumores de que era tan peligroso como los integrantes de la araña... o como los mismos Zoldyck. illumi no era tonto, y si andaba junto a ese tipo entonces se traía algo entre manos... o al menos eso creyó él.

Salió de sus pensamientos al ver a los dos subir a un taxi, Hisoka le abrió la puerta a Illumi y este subió sin quejas, disimuladamente empezó a seguirlos, había conseguido un pase para ese crucero también, matando a otro turista claro, que bien le vendría una técnica como la de illumi en ese momento, realmente era molesto tener que hacer esto, pero al menos vería a muchas chicas lindas en bikini...

* * *

 **Bueno, al fin va a empezar la etapa del crucero... pobre Milluki, se llevará algunos traumas.**

 **gracias por leer, bye!**


	5. Primera noche de vigilancia

**Hola, disculpen la tardanza, andaba carente de ideas. lol**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5: primera noche de vigilancia.**

Anochecía lentamente, Milluki ya en su modo ''sigiloso'' se mezcló con los demás pasajeros en la fila, con sus lentes obscuros, un sombrero blanco, una peluca rubia, camisa floreada, pantalones cortos y un cómodo par de alpargatas, estaba a unos pasos de illumi e Hisoka que no se habían percatado aún... al parecer estaban muy entretenidos hablando acerca del programa de actividades, aunque realmente solo Hisoka lo hacia. Tocó levemente uno de los lados de sus anteojos para activar la cámara y tratar de escuchar disimuladamente lo que hablaban.

Hisoka: sabes bailar tango?

illumi: no, ni pienso aprender a hacerlo.

Hisoka: no seas aburrido, yo te enseñaré...

illumi: tu sabes? -arqueo una ceja

Hisoka: claro... bailar es un arte, yo amo el arte.

illumi: hmp... dos hombres bailando tango?

Hisoka: originalmente... el tango se bailaba entre hombres.

illumi: en serio...? -lo miró unos segundos, conociendo a Hisoka, seguro quería fastidiarlo o tener alguna excusa- si claro... pues espero que algún muchacho quiera acompañarte... -desvió la mirada.

Hisoka: no me crees? -sonrió un segundo pero luego se quedó serio y miró hacia atrás-

illumi: que pasa? -dijo sin quitar la mirada del horizonte.

Hisoka: nada... solo sentí que alguien se quedó viendo hacia acá.

illumi: seguro son esas mocosas... no dejan de mirar desde que llegamos.

Hisoka: lo se... -se relajó de nuevo al no sentir nada- ya lo había notado, es que esta se sintió diferente.

illumi: que insinúas? están tratando de matarnos? ja...-se cruza de brazos- yo ya lo habría notado de ser así.

Hisoka: no se...-mira de nuevo hacia atrás disimuladamente- creo que ese viejo te está mirando demasiado.

illumi: insinúas que eres mejor que yo? -obviamente no había escuchado lo último- eres fuerte y un buen peleador, pero no eres un asesino como yo -dijo un poco molesto.

Hisoka: oye tranquilo... -se sorprendió un poco- no lo dije con esa intención, no tienes porque estar tan a la defensiva...

illumi: hmp... -voltea la vista

Hisoka: pero gracias por el cumplido -le guiña un ojo

illumi: eh? ... -lo mira de reojo por un segundo y aparta la mirada, por un instante su corazón se aceleró- no te creas mucho... -susurró, pero la verdad no quería verle la cara, no se explicaba como por un pequeño gesto se había ruborizado un poco, Hisoka solo lo miraba divertido ante la actitud que no le pasó desapercibida.

Hisoka: después de ti... -le dijo amablemente, ya que les habían dado la aprobación para que todos suban.

illumi solo pasó sin decir nada, el equipaje ya estaba a bordo desde hace un rato, Hisoka lo seguía tarareando por lo bajo, una vez arriba del enorme crucero se dirigieron a su habitación, Hisoka notó que el hombre que le pareció que había estado observando a illumi en la fila, efectivamente estaba siguiéndoles el paso, esperó un momento y el hombre paso de largo sin mirarlo y se fue a la habitación en frente de la suya, cerró la puerta y ya no se escuchó nada, aunque ese no iba a ser su mayor problema, no terminó de girar el cuerpo para emprender paso a su habitación cuando escucho a illumi llamarlo de manera un poco agresiva.

illumi: que significa esto? no te quieras pasar de listo! -dijo cruzado de brazos, esperándolo en la puerta.

Hisoka: a que te refieres? -dijo sin entender realmente.

illumi: pues tendrás que solucionarlo...-dijo tomándolo del brazo llevándolo hacia donde estaba la cama.

Hisoka: ohh... ya veo -dijo con una sonrisa pícara al ver la cama matrimonial- te juro que no lo sabía, pero no tengo ningún problema en compartir.

illumi: no me importa lo que te cause o no problema, yo no pienso compartir una cama, menos contigo... -dijo empezando a perder la paciencia.

Hisoka: vaya... eso es doloroso sabes? -le reprochó ofendido.

illumi: pues te haré cosas más dolorosas si no lo solucionas!-terminó de perder la paciencia y lo echó fuera de la habitación antes de que Hisoka tuviera tiempo de hacerle algún comentario de doble sentido.

Hisoka: tampoco tengo problema con eso... -le dijo desde el otro lado de la puerta.

illumi: no te dejaré pasar hasta que consigas un cambio de habitación, y por tu bien ni se te ocurra entrar.

Hisoka: esta bien... -dijo un poco desanimado y suspiró.

Hisoka ya estaba casi al final del pasillo cuando sintió una incomodidad otra vez, volteó a ver y la puerta del hombre sospechoso se acababa de cerrar, eso no le gustó nada, en qué momento había entrado o salido alguien?, afilo un poco su mirada hacia ese lugar, no sintió mas nada fuera de lo común asique se fue, después de todo illumi era capaz de cuidarse solo y realmente tenía ganas de acostarse un rato.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Milluki, que estaba en frente de la de su hermano, este se encontraba con su computadora portátil iniciando la cámara para espiar a illumi, Hisoka casi lo había visto y por un momento sintió temor ante la presión de la mirada del otro, realmente era un tipo peligroso. Secó el sudor de su frente y se empezaba a ver algo, por ahora illumi solo se estaba cambiando de ropa... en ese momento se sonrojó un poco, nunca lo había visto vestirse de esa manera, si recordaba bien, esa no era la ropa que había empacado su madre, con eso confirmó que solo había estado de compras durante la tarde, eso le produjo curiosidad pero no tenía tiempo para detalles asique minimizó la pantalla y empezó a recibir señal de la otra cámara, la que seguía a Hisoka, después de unos segundos enclareció y empezó a recibir también audio.

Hisoka: no tengo problema en pagar mas...-hablaba educadamente.

Empleado: ese no es el problema señor...-buscaba en la computadora información- todas las habitaciones están reservadas, estamos llenos.

Hisoka: no hay algo más que pueda hacer? -se empezó a preocupar de que illumi saltará del barco-

Empleado: puedo pedirle a los otros pasajeros que cambien de habitación si lo desean asique por ahora, tendrá que esperar hasta mañana.

Hisoka: ya veo...-dijo ahora un poco molesto- entonces avíseme lo antes posible...-dijo para finalmente girar e irse.

Milluki se preguntó que pasaba asique decidió explorar con la otra cámara, se dio un pequeño paseo por todo el lugar y llegó al dormitorio, al instante se dio cuenta del problema, se rió un poco al pensar en su hermano teniendo que compartir, a illumi nunca le había gustado compartir ni sus palabras, era como un programa en vivo del cual disfrutaría ver.

Mientras tanto, en la habitación de illumi:

estaba sentado en la cama moviendo su pie impaciente, ese pervertido de Hisoka seguro lo había hecho apropósito, apostaba lo que sea a que vendría con el cuento de que no había mas habitaciones. El sonido de la puerta interrumpió sus pensamientos.

illumi: y bien? -dijo encontrándose con él.

Hisoka: tendrás que esperar hasta mañana y tal vez nos den otra habitación -dijo sonriendo

illumi: hmp... lo sabía -murmuró mirando hacia otro lado.

Hisoka: dijiste algo?

illumi: nada... -se fue de nuevo al dormitorio y se estiró sobre la cama.

Hisoka: oh... -se acercó lentamente por detrás, para tomarlo con sorpresa.- estas cansado?

illumi: tu no? -dijo ignorando la presencia detrás de él.

Hisoka: bastante... -empezó a acercar su mano a la cintura de illumi- puedes dormirte si quieres.

illumi: no necesito que me lo digas -dijo al mismo tiempo que abofeteó la mano de Hisoka apenas lo rosó.

Hisoka: hmp... -frunció el ceño, agarrar a illumi distraído no era tan fácil.- por cierto... -probó cambiar de tema- ese sujeto que te estaba viendo...- empezó a acercar nuevamente la mano, esta vez ''caminando'' con dos dedos- esta en frente de este cuarto...

illumi: y eso que? - dijo recostándose por completo de espaldas a Hisoka.

Hisoka: creo que nos está vigilando...- Milluki tragó saliva al escuchar eso desde el otro lado de la pantalla-

illumi: crees que quiera matarnos ? -dijo con los ojos cerrados, ya empezando a quedarse dormido.

Hisoka: ojalá...-dijo con la mano ya en la cintura de illumi.

illumi: ja... no tienes remedio- suspiró y trato de conciliar el sueño.

Hisoka: tal vez solo estoy siendo paranoico...-dijo en voz baja viendo el cuello de illumi- o tal vez... -recostó su cuerpo a unos centímetros de illumi- precavido... -dijo cerca de su oído, casi queriendo morder esa piel blanca.

illumi: no...-dijo abriendo de nuevo los ojos al sentir el aliento caliente de Hisoka en su cuello- solo intentas distraerme...-se dio vuelta quedando frente a frente con Hisoka, con sus cuerpos pegados.

Hisoka: de acuerdo... -dijo un poco sorprendido ante la acción de illumi- me descubriste... -empezó a acercar su rostro lentamente, sintiéndose un poco excitado, pero su sorpresa fue otra.

illumi: lo sabia -dijo antes de tomarlo y lanzarlo de la cama- quédate ahí o te romperé las piernas...-dijo apagando la luz y tapándose.

Hisoka: buenas noches...-dijo muy sonriente a pesar de haber sido lanzado, la verdad le había parecido emocionante.

Mientras tanto, del otro lado de la pantalla, Milluki estaba con los ojos como platos ante lo que acababa de ver, el tal Hisoka se le había insinuado descaradamente e illumi solo lo empujó y le dio una amenaza... realmente era su hermano? no podía creer que no le había, mínimo, dado una paliza. Ahora le intrigaba más saber que tipo de relación tenía... o tal vez no. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda ante cierta idea... bueno, al menos la conversación cambió y no le dieron importancia a su presencia.

A la mañana siguiente:

Milluki despertó a las 06:00 AM para ver cada movimiento del otro, con un café en la mano se sentó frente al monitor y vio que su hermano aún dormía, el otro tipo no aparecía en los alrededores asique seguramente estaba en el baño, igualmente chequeó la grabación durante la noche para asegurarse que no había salido del cuarto.

Mientras tanto Hisoka, efectivamente estaba en el baño, no dejó de sentir en la noche que lo vigilaban, pensaba obviamente que era illumi que no había bajado la guardia en toda la noche... justamente en eso estaba pensando, su cuerpo empezaba a entrar en calor cuando se acordaba de la cercanía que tuvo unos instantes con el otro... suspiró y se hundió hasta los ojos, estaba tomando un baño tibio. Realmente le encendía recordar a illumi tan cerca y de espaldas a él... como le costaba controlarse, le hubiera encantado morder ese cuello y acariciar su cintura un rato más, aunque más le hubiera gustado apretar ese trasero y besar las largas piernas que tenía... había estado toda la noche fantaseando en el momento que se quedaron cara a cara, en que illumi lo rodearía con sus piernas y lentamente estarían los dos frotando sus erecciones hasta que ya no pudiera más y le arrancaría esos pequeños shorts-pijamas que traía y empezaría a acariciarlo, resoplaba bajo el agua mientras se imaginaba a illumi sonrojado y gimiendo, hasta el punto que le pidiera que lo penetrara, ya lo veía en su mente... illumi bajando su ropa interior y sentándose lentamente una y otra vez sobre su miembro...- sublime- dijo saliendo del agua.

illumi empezaba a despertar, no había dormido muy bien, todo el tiempo sintió que Hisoka lo vigilaba, eso creía él, se sentó en la cama y lo buscó con la mirada. Lo que mas le había molestado era el calor que le hizo pasar anoche, se había sobresaltado al sentir su aliento sobre él, quiso reprocharle pero no le salieron las palabras de la boca... se giró para golpearlo pero se quedó de nuevo inmóvil ante la mirada del otro, finalmente reacciono cuando empezó a acercar y su reacción fue empujarlo de la cama, encima se había avergonzado completamente, tanto, que apagó la luz para que el otro no lo viera y se cubrió con la sábana, realmente se desconocía ante ese comportamiento, como rayos era que Hisoka se la arreglaba para intimidarle de esa forma? le daban mas ganas de golpearse a si mismo.

Hisoka: illu... quieres darte un baño? -dijo tranquilamente, saliendo con nada mas que una toalla en su cabello.

tanto illumi como Milluki se quedaron atónitos, lo siguiente que se escuchó fue un gran estruendo, Hisoka había volado fuera del dormitorio y caído sobre una mesa haciéndola pedazos, e illumi azotó la puerta del baño totalmente molesto, más aún cuando se vio la cara al espejo y notó que nuevamente se había avergonzado... emitió un fuerte gemido de molestia, mientras entraba a bañarse.

illumi: estúpido! -dijo al salir del baño, al menos Hisoka ya se había vestido, mas o menos-

Hisoka: alguien se levanto con el pie izquierdo...

illumi: quien no lo haría si se encuentra con tu y tu... humanidad al despertarse, ten la decencia de vestirte en frente de la gente.

Hisoka: disculpa, no sabia que eras tan tímido...-dijo ahogando una risa.

illumi: no es gracioso, si estas orgulloso de tu cuerpo mírate en un espejo, no lo andes presumiendo por ahí...-dijo de espaldas a él,mientras se peinaba.

Hisoka: disculpa ...? -se acercó a él y puso un brazo a cada lado, acorralándolo contra el espejo- yo no te reclamo a ti por lo mismo...-dijo suavemente al oído.

illumi: como si yo hiciera tal cosa...-dijo tratando de ignorar su cercanía.

Hisoka: no es cierto... esa ropa que traes...-apoyo su frente en la cabeza de illumi mirando hacia abajo- presume mucho de ti... no soy el único orgulloso de su cuerpo.

illumi: hmp...-apenas sonrió por un momento y lo miró por encima de su hombro- el como yo me vista no te incumbe... ademas me refería a andar desnudo por ahí...-paso por debajo de su brazo y se fue.

Hisoka: oh... ya veo-dijo sin dejar su posición siguiéndolo con la mirada- bueno, si cambias de opinión, no dudes en desnudarte frente a mí.

illumi: gracias, lo recordaré... -dijo irónicamente-

en ese momento alguien llamó a la puerta, asique illumi se dirigió hacia ella, después de abrirla vio a un empleado, seguramente le traía sus llaves para la nueva habitación.

Empleado: ah... h-hola...-se le quedó viendo el joven muchacho unos momentos- señorita...fue usted quien solicitó el cambio de habitación? -dijo sonrojado.

illumi: señorita...? -se quedó viendo unos momentos al chico con una ceja arqueada, Milluki solo estalló de risa e Hisoka frunció un poco el ceño ante la forma en que el joven lo miraba.

Hisoka: en realidad...-se acercó antes de que illumi le arrancará algo- fui yo exactamente.

Empleado: oh...si, bueno...lamento mucho el inconveniente, pero no pudimos cambiar de habitaciones... casi no hay parejas es este viaje asique...

Hisoka: ya veo... no te preocupes.

illumi: ¿como que no? -dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Hisoka: al menos que quieras saltar del barco...

illumi: lo pensaré...-se cruzó de brazos y se fue de nuevo al comedor.

Empleado: disculpe...-dijo tímidamente- esa señorita no es su novia...?- dijo en voz baja.

Hisoka: es mi futura esposa...-le guiña el ojo- es que es un poco tímida... lamento las molestias.

Empleado: oh... entiendo, descuide.- Hisoka cierra la puerta.

Hisoka: oye...- se dirige hacia él- lo lamento cariño, quieres ir a hacer algo?

illumi: como me dijiste? -se molestó.

Hisoka: es broma, no te enfades -le sonrió

illumi: hmp... bien.-se levantó- que tienes en mente? -dijo ante la cara de satisfacción de Hisoka, mientras tanto, Milluki se preparó para seguirlos.

* * *

 **Les gusto? mas les vale e-e**

 **mentira! ojala les haya gustado, en el próximo voy a poner las actividades que harán juntos, siempre bajo vigilancia claro. Nos leemos, bye!**


	6. Apostemos

**El otro día leí mi primer fic y me pareció horrible jaja, ni hablar de las faltas de ortografía. lol**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6: Apostemos.**

Silva se encontraba en las afueras de la ciudad en una parte donde había algunos cimientos de lo que alguna vez fueron casas, de brazos cruzados y la mirada perdida en la distancia, ¿quien hubiera pensado que el método de su esposa para ''controlar'' a illumi se iba a desenlazar de esa manera? no podía evitar sentirse culpable en el fondo, pero no arrepentido, tenía la esperanza que todo iba a salir bien al final... por ahora su prioridad era encontrar algún rastro de Killua y asegurarse de que no se metía en problemas.

Zeno: Silva...-apareció detrás de él casi sorprendiéndolo.

Silva: ¿no tienes nada? -el otro solo negó con la cabeza.

Zeno: ¿que tal tu?

Silva: lo mismo...

Zeno: vaya, cuando Killua no quiere ser encontrado, es como si nunca existiera... -se para a su lado a contemplar el horizonte.

Silva: así es... estoy orgulloso, pero preocupado.

Zeno: también yo, no sabes nada de illumi?

Silva: por ahora esta tranquilo, aunque en malas compañías...

Zeno: ¿cómo? -arquea una ceja- ¿con quién podría estar illumi? -sonríe un poco ante la idea.

Silva: Milluki me mandó esto ayer por la noche... -saca su celular y le enseña un video.

Zeno: ¿ese hombre es el que mató a Gotoh? -preguntó y afirmó al mismo tiempo.

Silva: así es, nose que esta tramando o que relación tiene con illumi pero es demasiado sospechoso, no me agrada nada... -dijo frunciendo el ceño-

Zeno: concuerdo contigo, podría ser peligroso para él... ahora que esta atravesando una fase podrían sorprenderlo con la guardia baja o jugar con su mente... ¿no averiguaron nada de ese hombre?

Silva: no hay nada de información, solo el nombre que usa, ''Hisoka'', pero no creo que sea su nombre real...

Zeno: obviamente... ¿y donde están?

Silva: en un crucero...

Zeno: hmp... que inconveniente, ¿estará bien Milluki si algo llegara a pasar?

Silva: eso espero, ojalá no lo descubran...

Mientras tanto en dicho crucero, Milluki estaba a unas mesas de distancia, después de un desayuno tranquilo observaba disimuladamente a illumi que estaba con Hisoka en una partida de pool. Con todo su equipo listo se puso a escucharlos, con unas gafas obscuras para disimular verlos, y en su computadora tranquilamente como si estuviera haciendo algo más.

Hisoka: eres muy bueno en esto... -le decía a illumi que estaba muy concentrado, tanto que no notaba que Hisoka se paraba detrás de él para ''observarlo'' mejor-

illumi: todo lo que se trate de precisión... -terminó de decir y golpeo la bola blanca que, después de cinco rebotes metiendo las bolas correspondientes, se detuvo justo en frente de la negra.- estas perdido...- dijo con una pizca de orgullo.

Hisoka: hmp...- balbuceó sin quitarle la mirada, en realidad estaba más concentrado en los sutiles movimientos de illumi- yo escojo el próximo juego,¿te parece?...

illumi: como quieras...-mete la última bola- igual puedo ganarte aunque tengas ventaja... -oculto una pequeña sonrisa.

Hisoka: eso suena como un reto... ¿quieres apostar? - cuestionó con entusiasmo disimulado.

illumi: no apuesto menos de diez millones... -volteo a verlo- di tu juego... -dijo desafiante, a lo que Hisoka sintió un fuerte escalofrió de emoción y excitación.-

Hisoka: mmn... -reprimió una risa- no me refiero a dinero, eso es algo tan corriente...

illumi: ¿qué quieres entonces? -se sentó en el borde de la mesa.

Hisoka: bueno... -se pone en pose pensativa, ¿cómo podría sacar ventaja de esta situación?, se le venían algunas cosas a la mente, la mayoría subidas de tono,pero debía ser de forma menos sospechosa para que illumi no se lo tomara tan mal.

illumi: ¿y bien?, ten mucho cuidado con lo que pides... -le replicó, ya conocía las intenciones del mago.

Hisoka: ¿eh? ¿a qué te refieres? como si yo fuera capaz de tal cosa...-dijo bajo la mirada desconfiada de illumi.

illumi: ¿en serio? ¿que intentabas hacer anoche? -la verdad lo había olvidado por un segundo.

Hisoka: ¿a qué te refieres? -se hacía el desentendido con una cara de duda, gesto que molestó a illumi.

illumi: ¡olvídalo! no confió en ti para nada... -se cruza de brazos y le da la espalda-

Hisoka: otra vez con eso... -se acerca a él y apoya su mentón en el hombro de illumi- si me ganas... te contaré lo que quieras-susurra.

illumi: ¿qué? -abre sus ojos sorprendido,no sabía si creerle o no, pero moría de curiosidad, y lo disimulaba muy bien.

Hisoka: ¿verdad que capté tu atención? -sonrió victorioso.

illumi: ¿y cómo se que es verdad lo que me estas diciendo?

Hisoka: es cuestión de confianza, yo estoy totalmente seguro de que no voy a perder, asique mis secretos seguirán a salvo...

illumi: ¿intentas provocarme verdad? -estaba a punto de ceder.

Hisoka: ¿tienes miedo? -dijo con mirada desafiante para terminar de provocarlo.

illumi: ¿y qué pasa si llegara a perder?

Hisoka: vendrás a bailar conmigo... ¿trato? -le extendió la mano con esa típica sonrisa media cínica.

illumi: mm... -lo pensó unos segundos- prohibido usar nen.

Hisoka: acepto... la regla será; no usar nen.

illumi: de acuerdo... -dijo de mala gana y estrechó su mano con Hisoka.

Hisoka: excelente... -lo atrajo hacia él- ¿cómo te llevas con los dardos?

illumi: no me acerques tu perturbadora cara... -lo aparta.

Hisoka: que rudo...me encanta, después de ti- le hace el gesto con los brazos para que camine.

illumi: ya cállate y vamos -desvía la mirada, sintiéndose incómodo como la noche anterior.

Mientras los dos se iban en dirección correspondiente, Milluki se disponía a hacer lo mismo, deseaba que su hermano ganara, tal vez así tendría la información que necesitaba de ese sujeto, de lo contrario, ¿illumi bailando?, sería un video con el que molestaría a su hermano el resto de su vida. Apenas se levantó de la mesa recibió una llamada.

Milluki: papá,¿que pasa?

Silva: ¿todo en orden?

Milluki: descuida, de hecho, si todo sale bien tendré el nombre de ese sujeto en un rato... por cierto, ¿sabes de Killua y Alluka?

Silva: por ahora nada... bien, eso es todo. Asegúrate de que no te vean.

Milluki: entendido...-cuelga y cuidadosamente se pone cerca de ellos.

Mientras tanto illumi ya estaba analizando los dardos y su blanco, a ver si Hisoka no estaba haciendo trampa o tenía algún truco preparado.

Hisoka: revisa todo lo que quieras, soy un hombre de palabra...

illumi: y muy embustero...-pensó en voz alta.

Hisoka: prefiero el término ''hábil'', muchas gracias -dijo cínicamente.

illumi: son sinónimos...- lanza los cinco dardos a la vez y quedan todos en el centro, las puntas estaban tan juntas y apretadas que era imposible poner otro- tu turno...-dijo esbozando media sonrisa de lado.

Hisoka: oh... espléndido, me lo haz dejado difícil. -pone el dedo sobre su mentón.

illumi: pues muéstrame tus habilidades embusteras... -se colocó a su lado con una mirada que cautivo al otro.

Hisoka: claro... dame un momento... -se acerco al tablero y le dio un vistazo de cerca, siempre bajo la mirada de illumi que se aseguraba de que no utilizara ningún truco- están clavados perfectamente y muy fuerte...

illumi: ya deja de hablar...

Hisoka: disculpa, solo estaba midiendo la fuerza necesaria para romper esto...- dijo y empezó a caminar hacia atrás bajo la mirada intrigada de illumi.

illumi: no puedes usar nen, ni siquiera en tus ojos... -le dijo a Hisoka que estaba ya en la otra punta a unos treinta metros, ya tocando la pared del salón.

Hisoka: acércate a mi para comprobarlo...no necesito mi nen para ganarte en un juego de niños...- lo miró de forma arrogante.

illumi: ah si?... demuéstralo -dijo una vez parado a su lado y asegurándose que no estaba usando su nen-

Hisoka: aquí voy... -cerró un ojo y con un movimiento elegante y rápido lanzó el dardo, este tomó la velocidad de una bala y los cinco que había clavado illumi se rompieron ante el impacto de este que quedó bien en el centro...

illumi: . . . -solo paso la mano por su cabello cómo si nada, era bastante competitivo aunque no lo dijera.

Hisoka: creo que se me pasó la mano... quedó tan metido que debió atravesar el blanco por completo... -dijo sonriendo y lanzó los otros cuatro que quedaron clavados uno detrás de otro.

illumi: presumido... -dijo sin ocultar su molestia.

Hisoka: mal perdedor... -le sonrió victorioso

illumi: es un empate.

Hisoka: claro que no, te aplaste por completo.- puso las manos sobre las caderas.

illumi: voy a golpearte... -afilando su mirada.

Hisoka: tranquilo...-estaba por reírse cuando escucho un 'crack' y el tablero se partió al medio.- ups...

illumi: bien... yo elijo el próximo juego.

Hisoka: de acuerdo, las reglas son las mismas.

Milluki que estaba viendo boquiabierto, se paró de su asiento y fue hacia donde había quedado el ex-juego, los dardos que había tirado Hisoka habían quedado clavados en la pared, los de illumi estaban esparcidos junto al tablero con las puntas quebradas...¿que tan hábil era ese hombre para quebrar esas agujas de acero con una sola? tenía demasiada fuerza, y el también por curiosidad había comprobado que no había usado nen, no sabía que alguien además de illumi tuviera la habilidad para lanzar de esa forma, con tanta precisión y fuerza... cada vez se convencía más de la idea de avisar a su padre y abuelo para eliminarlo apenas bajen del barco.

Empleado: señor?... disculpe -le sacó de sus pensamientos.

Milluki: eh? si? -dijo saliendo de su impresión.

Empleado: tendrá que pagar por esto. -dijo señalando el pequeño desastre que había dejado el 'amiguito' de su hermano.

Milluki: que?! ... -realmente odiaba cada vez más estar ahí.

Mientras tanto estaba por empezar el segundo enfrentamiento de Hisoka e illumi.

Hisoka: asique bolos... recuerdo la última vez que jugué tenía unos... 18 años...

illumi: hace ya tanto? ...- dijo con cierta gracia.

Hisoka: que insinúas? aún no estoy tan viejo -dijo un poco molesto, odiaba que tocaran el tema de su edad.

illumi: ah no? y cuantos tienes? - no era usual molestar a Hisoka, asique disfrutaba hacerlo.

Hisoka: te lo diré si ganas...- empezó con el juego para sacarse el tema de encima.

illumi: pf... ja -se cubrió la boca sorprendido y un poco sonrojado... ¿se le había escapado una carcajada?

Hisoka: . . . -se distrajo ante ese sonido y se quedó mirando a illumi un poco estupefacto,¿se había reído?, no podía creerlo, se veía tan lindo así, pensó que no había nada que le gustara más que la mirada asesina de illumi, hasta ese momento, y saber que el había provocado eso le hacía sentir algo de orgullo y hasta vergüenza de verlo de forma tan... perfecta. No podía pensar en ningún comentario, solo quedarse mirando y sentir su corazón... esa era la sensación, la respuesta que tanto buscaba...

illumi: nm?... - se quedó viendo a Hisoka también... una mirada totalmente distinta de siempre, ninguno de los dos estaban usando sus máscaras emocionales, ¿Hisoka se había sonrojado?, eso lo hizo sentir algo avergonzado... ¿por qué lo miraba de esa forma tan...? no sabía como decirlo, pero su corazón latía mas rápido... cada estaba más vulnerable a los sentimientos hasta que...un fuerte dolor de cabeza lo devolvió a la realidad...

Hisoka: qué pasa? -dijo al ver que illumi cambió su expresión a un gesto de dolor.

illumi: eh... no es nada? - dijo con la mano a un lado de su cabeza donde había sentido la puntada.

Hisoka: bien... -aclaró sus pensamientos de nuevo y lanzó... tiro todos los pinos a la primera- buena suerte... -volteo la mirada hacia illumi pero se sorprendió al ver que tenía la mirada perdida...- illu?

illumi: ah... si? -volviendo en sí.

Hisoka: es tu turno...

illumi: no comenzarás tu?

Hisoka: acabo de lanzar... -le indicó el marcador.

illumi: oh... no lo noté. -tomó la bola y se preparó a lanzar, Hisoka solo lo observo un poco serio, lanzó y obtuvo el mismo resultado Hisoka.- te toca -se limitó a decir.

Hisoka: si... -dijo casi en un susurro, ¿por qué el aire se tornó tan denso?, hace un momento todo era perfecto, ahora era incómodo y sentía que illumi se había alejado abismalmente...

illumi: que esperas? -dijo sin mirarlo, con la vista neutra y fijada en los pinos.

Hisoka: disculpa...- lanzó y de nuevo un tiro perfecto-

illumi: voy... -dijo lanzado perfectamente, de forma fría y sin emoción, Hisoka solo frunció el ceño y sintió enojo. ya no le parecía divertido.

Hisoka: por cierto illu...-trato de sacar conversación- si ganas ...-derriba los pinos- que preguntarás si ganas?

illumi: mm...-seguía sin expresarse- no se.- dijo secamente mientras ejecutaba otro tiro perfecto.

Hisoka: mm...-tomó la bola entre sus manos y vio su reflejo en ella... se veía afligido... eso lo hizo molestarse más y lanzó bruscamente, algunos pinos se partieron...- tu turno -dijo molesto.

illumi: todo en orden? - preguntó al notar que Hisoka se había enfadado.

Hisoka: y tu?...-dijo cruzado de brazos con molestia en su mirada.

illumi: perfecto...-lanzó igual que antes- como siempre...

Hisoka: ya veo...- hizo su lanzamiento rápido y en silencio-

Así siguieron un rato, ambos iban iguales hasta que llegó el último tiro de ambos, illumi tenía su mente en blanco, de la nada se estaba cuestionando de nuevo y trataba de ignorarse a sí mismo, Hisoka estaba frustrado, su confianza se le había echado bastante hacia atrás... odiaba cuando no sabía que pensaba illumi, que lo tratara de nuevo como si fuera un extraño, no ahora que había visto su lado favorito de él, sabía que no iba a ser fácil pero no se esperaba ese retroceso... impotencia con el mismo, con la situación y sus sentimientos... odiaba no saber que hacer, lo demostró en su último tiro, cargado de impotencia y fuerza, pero igualmente perfecto.

illumi: tu debes elegir el siguiente juego...-se limitó a decir, mientras se preparaba a tirar no podía evitar pensar que algo estaba mal... no le gustaba Hisoka comportándose de esa forma, y no podía evitar sentirse culpable, lo que lo hacía cuestionarse de vuelta y traía ese dolor de cabeza... por eso prefería ignorarlo.

Hisoka: . . . -abrió la boca pero no salió ninguna palabra, sentía su pecho oprimido... sin pensarlo más dijo lo que sentía al ver a illumi en frente suyo- me encantas. . . -pensó en voz alta, pero cabizbajo.

illumi: mn... -se quejó justo antes de lanzar, alcanzó a escuchar esas palabras,de nuevo su corazón latía y volvía esa puntada a su cabeza, la bola resbaló de sus dedos y cayó por uno de los canales, tanto él como Hisoka quedaron sorprendidos, antes de que pudiera decir algo emprendió camino a su habitación.

Hisoka: illumi... -lo tomó de la mano deteniéndolo un segundo, totalmente confundido y sin saber que pensar.

illumi: solo... llámame cuando empiece tu clase de baile...-se soltó lentamente del agarre y se fue.

Hisoka solo se quedó mirando como este se iba, sintió que la atmósfera había cambiado de nuevo... illumi se veía vulnerable ahora, sintió como había temblado la mano de illumi ante el contacto, ni siquiera le había dirigido la mirada y la voz había sonado un poco quebrada, no sabía que pensar de esto, era totalmente nuevo... suspiró y fue a sentarse al bar, ¿y ahora qué? tal vez con el baile se relajaría de nuevo...

Empleado: ¿que pasa amigo? ¿tu chica se enojó? -dijo el mismo joven que había visto por el cambio de habitaciones...

Hisoka: hmp . . . -dibujo una pequeña sonrisa- no tengo idea, no se lo que esta pensando... tampoco se que estoy pensando.

Empleado: no te aflijas, en 15 minutos habrá un baile para parejas... seguro le gustará-le da una palmada en la espalda y se va.

Hisoka: mn?... para parejas?...-lo pensó en segundo, el quería ir a la clase de tango, pero eso sonaba mejor- parejas... -se recostó más sobre la mesa y después de unos cortos segundos de pensarlo, volvió su perturbadora sonrisa.

Milluki, que ya estaba sentado en la otra punta de la barra, sintió un pequeño escalofrió, realmente le cambiaba el humor rápido a ese loco, aunque se quedó preocupado por illumi, sospechaba que illumi no se había quitado las agujas, sino no estaría sufriendo por hacer esas cosas que antes consideraba innecesarias.

Mientras tanto en la habitación, illumi se miraba al espejo, con la respiración algo agitada y sudando... se sentía muy incómodo, sentía que debía hacer algo pero no sabia que hacer, estaba como león enjaulado, se puso a repasar los hechos hasta el momento en que volvió ese dolor, se acordó de nuevo de Hisoka y la forma en que se habían quedado viendo, era tan molesto... no podía pensar en eso porque sentía como si... tuviera una aguja, lo recordó en ese momento y la razón por la que se había puesto eso... pero ahora ya no la necesitaba o si? su padre le dijo que empezara su propio camino y esa aguja representaba las limitaciones que le había puesto su padre, cuando mas lo pensaba mas se encorvaba de dolor, hasta que en un momento de desesperación por no poder poner en orden sus ideas se llevo dos dedos a la parte de atrás de su cuello, justo en la primera vertebra, en un movimiento rápido y preciso como es característico de él, enterró sus garras y sacó algo... abrió grande sus ojos y empezó a respirar con normalidad, ya no sentía que la cabeza le iba a estallar, de hecho se sentía super ligero y tranquilo... no se escucho el ruido de la aguja de 15 centímetros que cayó al piso...al instante sintió un poco de sangre caer por su espalda, más sorprendente aún, un par de lágrimas en sus mejillas... tocó suavemente su rostro... ya no se sentía tan frío, se animó a sonreír.

Se paró después de unos minutos así, se cambio de ropa y vio la aguja en el piso... la levantó y se le pasó rápidamente por la mente todo lo que había hecho y también lo que no gracias a eso... casi con nostalgia la dejó caer en la basura, ahora ya no le dolía pensar libremente, pero aún así le abrumaría pensar en todo, decidió seguir con lo que vino a hacer... relajarse.

Hisoka: illumi... -lo sorprendió.

illumi: Hisoka...- lo miró y de nuevo se quedaron unos segundos así...

Hisoka: . . . -de nuevo se quedó mudo, era la misma expresión de hace un rato, se sintió aliviado de nuevo y terminó de recuperar el ánimo y la confianza- vamos... -le dijo con una sonrisa.

illumi: tan pronto?

Hisoka: asi es... o no cumplirás tu palabra?

illumi: hmp... no tengo de otra...-sonrió un poco para la sorpresa de Hisoka, pero este se recompuso al instante y le devolvió la sonrisa-

Hisoka: bien, sígueme... -emprendió camino.

illumi solo marchó en silencio, disimuladamente veía a Hisoka de reojo, parece que había vuelto a ser el mismo y eso le complació, también se sintió como si se quitaba otro pequeño peso de encima.

Hisoka: bien...-le extendió la mano- concédeme este baile...-con su característica sonrisa.

illumi: pero... -miró a su alrededor- este es un lugar para parejas...

Hisoka: somos una pareja...-tomó su mano y lo llevo hasta el centro de pista- una pareja de baile...¿verdad?

illumi: tonto... -se limitó a seguirle el juego, después de todo había perdido y tampoco le disgustaba la idea- solo una canción.

Hisoka: me conformo... -entrelazó sus dedos y puso la otra mano en su cintura.

illumi: cuida tus manos...-le advirtió, pero sin violencia ni enojo en el tono de su voz, subió su mano libre al hombro de Hisoka.

Hisoka: descuida... recuerda que solo quiero complacerte...-dijo con tono divertido en su voz, pero illumi ya se lo veía venir y no le siguió la corriente, se limitó a sonreír, cosa que maravilló a Hisoka- te vez mejor... -dijo su voz acompañada de la música que empezó a sonar.

illumi: mejor?... acaso me veía mal? -dijo mientras empezaba a bailar lentamente seguido del otro (canción All of Me- Jhon Legend)

Hisoka: nunca... -le gira lentamente y lo queda abrazando por la espalda- tu eres perfecto... siempre - le susurra y lo vuelve a girar para seguir bailando de frente- pero lo eres más cuando me sonríes...

illumi: Hisoka... -susurró y se le quedó viendo de nuevo.

Después de ese segundo solo se quedaron viendo durante el resto de la canción bailando muy lentamente, inconscientemente se acercó a él hasta quedar casi abrazados, sin darse cuenta que se acariciaban los dedos... tímidamente recostó un poco su cabeza contra Hisoka... realmente se sentía tan bien... pensar que si no se hubiera quitado eso no podría descubrir esta sensación... el contacto humano no era algo tan malo.

Hisoka no sabía si estaba soñado, el mismo se reiría de su cara de tonto que debía tener en ese momento, pero illumi lo estaba viendo con algo de vida en los ojos, le estaba sonriendo, aunque aya sido un segundo, le estaba siguiendo el paso y bailando lentamente con él, se animó a acariciar su mano de vez en cuando y este le correspondió, acercó lentamente sus cuerpos, illumi se recostó un poco en él al final de la canción... eso era la luz verde para él, acarició su cabello y captó su atención de nuevo, pero no se apartó. acarició de nuevo su mejilla y fijo su mirada en los labio de este, su corazón se aceleró más cuando sintió que illumi subió ambas manos a sus hombros y levantó la mirada... estaba decidido, pego su frente a la de él sin dejar de de acariciar su rostro y cerró lentamente los ojos...

Hisoka: te amo... -le dijo suavemente, estaba a un centímetro de sus labios.

illumi: argh! -gritó y se llevó ambas manos al rostro, sentía como si su ojo derecho le estuviera quemando.

Hisoka: que pasa? -dijo sorprendido y preocupado.

illumi: . . . yo -cayó de rodillas, Hisoka se agachó junto a él.

Hisoka: que es lo que te pasa? -retiro la mano de illumi y vio que había sangre saliendo de su ojo- estas sangrando... -no alcanzó a decirle algo más que illumi cayó sobre su pecho...- ¿illumi?... illumi! -dijo ahora muy alertado.

* * *

 **suspenso suspenso... perdón por desaparecerme, voy a tratar de hacer el otro esta semana, así lo termino este mes... espero les guste.**

 **Bye!**


	7. Perdido

**Me gustaría que me digan una pareja yaoi que les guste de la cual tengan ganas de leer más, que este dentro de las que dice mi perfil. Estoy pensando en un Hiei x Kurama ( yu yu hakusho) o hacer otro de Inazuma Eleven con muchas parejas, o uno de Yugioh.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 7: Perdido**

Había anochecido y Silva se encontraba recostado en su habitación, Kalluto y su esposa no se encontraban en la mansión, la verdad disfrutaba el silencio y tener un rato para desconectarse de todo... podía quedarse tranquilo por ahora, confiaba en Killua pero tenía un mal presentimiento acerca de illumi y no tenía idea de quien era el tal Hisoka, había que tomar precauciones...

Silva: parece que Milluki está haciendo un buen trabajo... -pensó en voz alta, aunque no pasó ni un segundo en que sonara su celular- hablando de eso...- comento antes de contestar- Milluki, como va todo?

Milluki: padre... -dijo algo nervioso, cosa que alertó a Silva.

Silva: que pasa? está todo bien? -dijo parándose.

Milluki: bueno... ''bien'' o bien...?

Silva: le pasó algo a tu hermano?

Milluki: algo. . . -no sabía por donde comenzar.

Silva: no me digas que fue asesinado o herido... o secuestrado! se fue a buscar a Alluka y Killua? -dijo bastante alterado y preocupado.

Milluki: no! no ... nose que es lo que paso, pero el está aquí, tranquilízate, suenas como mamá.

Silva: explícamelo con calma.

Milluki: verás ...

Flash Back: unas horas antes en el crucero:

Hisoka: illumi ! -dijo tratando de mantener la calma, pero el otro no respondía.

Empleado: señor, venga por aquí... -apareció el joven de antes

Hisoka: bien... -dijo suspirando y cargo a illumi en brazos.

Empleado: no se preocupe, tenemos una de las mejores coberturas médicas, seguro es solo un mareo... es muy normal...- le decía a Hisoka para tratar de calmarlo mientras emprendían camino.

Hisoka: lo dudo...- dijo por lo bajo sin ser escuchado-

A todo esto, Milluki que estaba de espectador comenzó a seguirlos , estaba muy preocupado por su hermano ya que nunca lo vio de esa forma... aunque por la reacción de Hisoka decidió que, por el momento, no era un mal sujeto... se sentó en uno de los banquillos de espera que había fuera del cuarto de emergencias y esperó ahí unas horas... estaba esperando la oportunidad para entrar, finalmente Hisoka salió sin siquiera mirarlo. Cuando estaba lo suficientemente lejos entró y se aproximo lentamente a ver a illumi, la verdad se veía normal, intentó despertarlo aunque lo dudó un segundo...

Milluki: hermano...-tocó su hombro- estas bien?... -preocupado revisó su pulso y su respiración.

Hisoka: asique... -dijo sorprendiéndolo- no eran impresiones mías- dijo acercándose con una expresión bastante agresiva.

Milluki: espera . . ! -no alcanzó a terminar la frase ya que Hisoka lo levantó por el cuello-

Hisoka: qué le hiciste a illumi? . . . -dijo con una mirada diabólica mientras apretaba mas el cuello de Milluki.

Milluki: ee... speraa -tratar de zafarse del agarre- soy... hermano...-alcanzó a decir.

Hisoka: hmp... -lo suelta- que haces aquí?

Milluki: agh... -recuperaba el aliento y se incorporaba- eso debo preguntarte yo a ti...- estaba bastante nervioso de tenerlo enfrente con esa aura tan agresiva que soltaba-

Hisoka: no es de tu incumbencia...-saca una carta- dime tus propósitos o te mataré...

Milluki: tranquilízate . . ! -dijo acorralado contra la pared, se había distraído y había sido descubierto- esta bien... te lo diré-

Hisoka: te escucho... -dijo poniendo un banquillo frente a la salida y sentándose en él...

Milluki: verás...-no tenía opción, ya todo se había salido de control- yo soy Milluki Zoldyck, hermano de illumi, el segundo...-es interrumpido

Hisoka: si si, illumi me comentó algo sobre ti, quiero saber qué haces aquí y por qué illumi se desmayó?

Milluki: yo... no lo se, también estoy preocupado... se supone que lo estoy vigilando en caso de que intente ir tras Alluka y Killua.

Hisoka: ya veo... -lo miró fijo unos segundos- veo que no estas mintiendo.

Milluki: que?... -en ese momento el ambiente se relajó un poco-

Hisoka: yo tampoco sé lo que pasó con illumi, pero su conducta se puso extraña desde que subimos al barco, el médico dijo que no había nada raro...

Milluki: en ese caso...-se paró y sacó su portátil, lo puso sobre la camilla donde estaba illumi.

Hisoka: qué haces? - se acercó.

Milluki: reviso los videos para ver si le ocurrió algo extraño mientras no lo veía... -empezó a teclear.

Hisoka: videos?...- pensó unos segundos- asique eras tu el que nos vigilaba, vaya... realmente eres un Zoldyck...- dijo con una sonrisa que le dio escalofríos a Milluki.

Así estuvieron un par de horas más, mientras Milluki se dedicaba a buscar alguna pista, Hisoka estaba sentado al lado de illumi sujetando su mano, ¿en serio tenía tanta mala suerte? justo cuando illumi accedió a besarlo algo raro le ocurre... frunció el ceño ante la siguiente idea, illumi y sus métodos raros o mejor dicho extremistas, tenían algo que ver? descartaba la posibilidad de que haya sido envenenado y no tenía heridas ni nada...

Milluki: no puede ser. . .-dijo llamando la atención de Hisoka.

Hisoka: que encontraste? -dijo acercándose a él.

Milluki: se quitó. . . la aguja.

Hisoka: qué?

Milluki: escuche que mi padre dijo una vez, que illumi se puso agujas a sí mismo para seguir el estricto régimen aún en contra de su voluntad.

Hisoka: imaginé algo así pero... eso es malo?

Milluki: no lo se, si son como las que tenía Killua no pasa nada... pero.

Hisoka: no me digas... que va morir.

Milluki: posiblemente... se haya liberado un nen cuando se la quitó, una trampa... para sí mismo.

Hisoka: pero. . . sus signos están estables... -comienza a ponerse nervioso.

Milluki: en este momento... sus neuronas deben estar muriendo una por una...- le temblaba el pulso.

Hisoka: que?!. . .-se quedó atónito un segundo, giró su mirada donde estaba illumi.

Milluki: debo decirle a mi padre, el debe saber que hacer... -salió rápidamente del cuarto.

Fin del Flash Back.

Silva: que. . . que illumi se quitó la aguja?

Milluki: va a morir papá?! -exclamó perdiendo la calma.

Silva: yo... no lo se, no lo creo... pero...

Milluki: no lo sabes?!

Silva: no lo se! se que illumi utiliza ese tipo de métodos, pero no le permitiría quitarse la vida así... tal vez lo hizo sin que yo lo supiera...

Milluki: cómo puedo comprobarlo?

Silva: solo puedes esperar...

Milluki: ya veo... bueno entonces-Hisoka le arrebata el celular- oye!

Silva: que pasa?

Hisoka: escúchame... es tu culpa que illumi este en esta situación, no me importan las tradiciones de tu familia, ni siquiera yo le haría algo tan enfermo a mis hijos... mas te vale que no le pase nada a illumi, o mataré hasta el último de ustedes...-le devuelve el celular a Milluki.

Silva: quien rayos eres?!

Milluki: padre. . . ese hombre -mira atónito a Hisoka mientras se va hacia afuera- realmente se preocupa por illumi...

Silva: cuando estarán en tierra de nuevo? -dijo secamente.

Milluki: eh... mañana a las 15:00 pm

Silva: ten cuidado- cuelga, luego se queda mirando la nada, Hisoka tenía razón...lo que había hecho con illumi era realmente injusto, además de Alluka, fue el único de sus hijos que tuvo una vida tan estricta y dura... enterró su puño contra uno de los muros, si algo le pasaba a illumi no se perdonaría a sí mismo, cómo había dejado que todo llegara hasta este punto?

Mientras tanto:

Hisoka estaba apoyado en la baranda del barco mirando el mar... acababa de amenazar a todo ''el clan'' Zoldyck, tal vez fue algo estúpido, pero sin duda lo haría si algo le pasaba a illumi, la única persona que había amado era victima de unas estúpidas reglas extremistas que lo tenían entre la vida y la muerte , sentía impotencia de no poder hacer nada, apretaba sus puños tratando de mantener la mente en blanco, no quería pensar en nada, evitarse el dolor de pensar en lo que podría haber sido, reprimiría esa furia hasta que llegue el momento... si las cosas salían bien toda esa furia se transformaría en felicidad, y si no le daría las fuerzas para asesinarlos a todos o al menos intentarlo, moriría tranquilo sabiendo que era lo único que podía hacer por illumi.

Milluki: oye. . . -Hisoka no voltea- tu eres quien asesinó a Gotoh, que relación tienes con illumi?

Hisoka: . . . -gira levemente la cabeza pero no lo mira y suspira- quería asesinarlo... hace unos meses...

Milluki: y ahora?

Hisoka: lo amo. . . -dice aún sin voltear.

Milluki: él te ama? -dice no muy sorprendido de las palabras del otro.

Hisoka: no lo se... tal vez nunca lo sabré.

Milluki: lo lamento. . . -dice en voz baja mientras se va va lentamente, entendía la impotencia y la furia de Hisoka hacia su familia.

Hisoka: no . . . -susurra, hablando consigo mismo- yo lo lamento más... en qué me he convertido? -dice mirando la luna, al mismo tiempo que un par de lágrimas caen de su rostro y se pierden en el mar.- que rayos hiciste illumi? por qué no moriste antes en mis manos en vez de hacerme esto? - seguía hablando solo con una sonrisa típica de él mientras las lágrimas empezaban a caer una tras de otra.

Mientras Hisoka estaba afuera, Milluki estaba recostado en la silla al lado de illumi, illumi estaba de vez en cuando moviéndose un poco, como si tuviera en una pesadilla.

Sentía que había pasado una eternidad allí, todo era obscuridad, estaba caminando en un enorme charco y le costaba mucho moverse, pero de a poco empezaba todo a iluminarse con una tenue luz roja, cuando por fin pudo verse a sí mismo vio que estaba desnudo, en todo su cuerpo se dibujaban lineas negras, como si por sus venas corriera un veneno que transparentara su piel, el dolor era insoportable hasta para él, pero no deseaba morir, quería despertar y volver con Hisoka, no sabia que existía una sensación como las que experimentaba de momentos cuando estaban juntos, cuando más pensaba en él, mas dolor había en su cuerpo pero la luz se acercaba más, se acercaba a ella con mucho esfuerzo, las líneas empezaban a desaparecer, estuvo un largo tiempo, no sabe cuanto hasta que estaba a un paso de la ''salida'', pero algo lo tomo de nuevo hacia atrás.

illumi: quien eres? -dijo agitado , ya casi no podía mantenerse en pie.

?:si te vas, nunca volverás...

illumi: volver a donde?

?: a ser un Zoldyck - dijo manifestándose ante él su misma imagen.

illumi: quien eres?

?: soy el verdadero illumi, si te vas... nos matarás a ambos.

illumi: no me importa... prefiero morir a quedarme aquí sufriendo.

?: entonces quédate...-sonríe de forma macabra.

illumi: a que te refieres?

?: si te quedas todo volverá a la normalidad, el tu de ahora morirá, y yo, el verdadero illumi, viviré-

illumi: y por qué querría que pasara eso?

?: porque yo lo quiero, y yo soy illumi... tu eres un error, y lo sabes, por eso estas aquí...

illumi: de qué rayos estas hablando?

?: la aguja que te quitaste, no lo recuerdas? en caso de que te desviras del camino...

illumi: la aguja... -en ese momento recuerda la primera vez que se puso la aguja- lo recuerdo. . .

?: lo ves? por surte tienes una segunda oportunidad, lo único que tienes que hacer es volver a la obscuridad... y yo saldré y mataré a Hisoka.

illumi: es cierto. . . puse una segunda aguja en mi cabeza...

?: regresa ahora... o el cuerpo no aguantará mas en este estado de coma...

illumi: no... -levanta la mirada hacia eso- tu te iras...

?: yo siempre estaré...mataré a Hisoka... luego iré por Killua y Alluka, y seré invencible...

illumi: no, no lo harás... -se lleva la mano detrás de la cabeza como la primera vez- o mejor dicho... -entierra las uñas- no lo haré...

Antes de que esa cosa se le tirara encima, illumi quita la última aguja de su cabeza y despierta en una camilla, se sienta y mira su mano, ahí estaba de nuevo su aguja, esta vez estaba totalmente libre... sintió gran felicidad, miró el reloj a su lado... ¿ las 15:30 P.M? ¿cuánto tiempo había estado inconsciente?

Milluki: hermano! estas vivo! -le sorprendió entrando de repente.

illumi: Milluki?! -se para- estabas siguiéndome? sabía que había algo raro.

Milluki: menos mal que despertaste, ya estaban por declararte muerto...

illumi: un momento... -recordó de repente- el viaje ya terminó...

Milluki: eh si... por qué?

illumi: dónde esta Hisoka?

Milluki: que..? eh... bueno él...

illumi: dime! -dijo asustándolo

Milluki: se fue!

illumi: que?

Milluki: el dijo... que no volvería a verte aunque siguieras vivo...

illumi: que?. . .

* * *

 **hasta acá el anteúltimo capitulo, en el que viene habrá lemon :D**

 **por qué se fue Hisoka? D:**

 **Cómo se lo tomará illumi ahora que es libre con sus sentimientos? :o**

 **Nos leemos. bye!**


	8. Salvado de mi mismo

**No se que tan largo va a quedar, es mi primer lemon, espero les guste, ya mejoraré con el tiempo. :P**

* * *

 **Capítulo 8: Salvado de mi mismo.**

Milluki estaba algo intimidado y retrocedía por la insistencia de su hermano en preguntarle miles de cosas al mismo tiempo.

illumi: dime Milluki! donde se fue?!

Milluki: tranquilízate... -no estaba seguro de qué decirle.

illumi: por favor, tengo que decirle algo muy importante... -dijo casi en una suplica.

Milluki: hermano... -susurró sorprendido ante esa faceta de illumi.

Silva: menos mal que estas bien- entró de repente.

illumi: padre! donde esta Hisoka?

Silva: no se quien es...

illumi: no me mientas tan descaradamente, se que Milluki me espiaba, no lo habrás matado...?

Silva: escucha... él se fue por su cuenta.

illumi: no te creo, que fue lo que le dijiste? - se para a un metro de él.

Silva: illumi ! -levantó la voz de repente- ese hombre es peligroso, no sirve para otra cosa que no sea pelear y matar, su destino es encontrar el fin en una pelea descabellada a causa de su inestabilidad mental.

illumi: no sabes nada de Hisoka!

Silva: y tu lo sabes?

illumi: él me ama... -aprieta sus puños.

Silva: no, tu familia te ama... él esta loco, no encontrarás un futuro con él...- se voltea- ven, vamos a casa y hablaremos más tranquilamente.

illumi: no... tu no sabes nada de mi ! ni siquiera yo... ahora me estoy dando cuenta de lo que soy...

Silva: illumi... -se voltea a verlo de nuevo.

illumi: es cierto... que Hisoka es un loco de las peleas, al principio se acercó a mi con el interés de ganarse mi odio... pero...

Milluki: hermano...

Silva: pero?

illumi: pero el me salvó...

Silva: salvarte?

illumi: así es, me salvó de mi mismo... de mis obsesiones... -dijo levantando la mirada finalmente- estoy siguiendo tu última orden padre... buscar mi camino, lo haré con quien yo quiera...

Silva: espera, estas seguro de lo que estas haciendo?

illumi: no lo sé... pero por primera vez en mi vida tomaré el riesgo... de equivocarme.

Silva: por qué?. . . -dijo un poco intrigado.

illumi: porque yo lo amo... al menos quiero decírselo -después de estas palabras Silva quedó boquiabierto y Milluki estaba en blanco- lo siento padre, gracias por todo lo que me enseñaste...-pasa por al lado suyo.

Silva: espera...- lo toma del brazo antes de que vaya- debe estar en el aeropuerto... apúrate, y recuerda... siempre tendrás las puertas abiertas...-lo suelta.

illumi: gracias...-susurra y emprende camino rápidamente.

Eran ya las 16:00 hs, Hisoka estaba en el aeropuerto sentado esperando su vuelo, después de estar toda la noche pensando en qué decisiones tomar, analizando sus opciones después de su pequeña charla con Silva hace solo media hora atrás.

Flash Back: media hora antes.

Silva llegó muy apurado, pero antes de subir al barco se topó con Hisoka en el muelle.

Silva: tu debes ser ese mago... -dijo seriamente

Hisoka: tu debes ser ''ese padre'' -le dijo en el mismo tono y con la misma mirada.

Silva: hmp... -sonrió levemente- no me digas que vas a matarme...

Hisoka: no... illumi esta vivo, pero... -se pone en posición de pelea y sonríe- no permitiré que subas a ese barco.

Silva: oh... ¿por qué? -poniéndose alerta

Hisoka: illumi es mio, estará mejor a mi lado... ustedes casi lo matan.

Silva: entonces quieres lo mejor para illumi?

Hisoka: no fui claro?

Silva: entonces, eres tu quien debería irse...

Hisoka: por qué crees eso?

Silva: no lo ves?... tu estás tan perdido como él...no sabes como manejar tu propia vida y crees que voy a confiarte la de mi hijo!?

Hisoka: tu que sabes de mi?! solo yo se lo que soy...

Silva: dime!... quien eres?! -dijo con exigencia, Hisoka ya sobresaltado por sus emociones gritó...

Hisoka: yo soy Hisoka! amo pelear y asesinar, no se de otro significado en la vida . . .! - se sorprendió a sí mismo con sus palabras y se quedó un poco estático- yo... yo voy...

Silva: a seguir con tu vida... entiende, si realmente te preocupas por illumi, déjalo- se pare frente a él- si realmente lo amas, lo protejeras de ti mismo, del daño físico que podrías causarle por tu inestabilidad mental... de los sentimientos que ninguno de los dos sabe manejar... entiende... ustedes dos funcionarán mejor por separado... - sigue su camino sin mirar atrás- si hay una pizca de verdad en lo que dices, toma el primer vuelo que encuentres y aléjate de illumi...

Hisoka: no... - susurra- no le haría daño a illumi...- habla consigo mismo- o si...? - mira su mano y se pone a pensar en todas las veces que deseo matarlo, sabía perfectamente que él era un peligro para si mismo, no podría proteger a alguien ya que nunca tuvo esos sentimientos y no sabría como manejarlos, Silva tenía razón, había estado siendo egoísta como siempre y no había pensado que era lo mejor para illumi o lo que él quería hacer de su vida.

Fin del Flash Back.

Hisoka solo suspiró y pensó en voz alta, lo mejor para los dos es seguir caminos separados, nunca te olvidaré...

Mientras tanto no muy lejos de ahí se acercaba illumi corriendo a toda velocidad, hacia ese lugar. No tenía tiempo para transito ni semáforos así que decidió que sería mas rápido ir a pie. Ya podía ver la puerta...

Hisoka se levantó de su asiento cuando escuchó el aviso de su viaje, miró atrás una última vez, dejando atrás su debilidad y un gran rival... así lo recordaría... dio dos pasos hacia la dirección correspondiente y se detuvo sorprendido al escucharse un grito retumbar en todo el aeropuerto...

illumi: HISOKA ! !

Hisoka: illu. . . ? -no se atrevía a voltear, si lo veía no se resistiría.

illumi: que estas haciendo ? idiota!

Hisoka: . . . -si lo ignoro tal vez se vaya, pensó y se quedó parado sin voltear.

illumi: como te atreves?... -empezó a caminar furiosamente hacia él-

Hisoka: no vengas... -susurró al escuchar los pasos aproximarse.

illumi: como te atreves. . . ?! -lo tomo por la ropa y lo giró hacia él.- como te atreves a intentar irte después de decir que amas ?!

Hisoka: no... -susurró, sin mirarlo a los ojos- no puedo...

illumi: no que? -dijo tranquilizándose y soltándolo- por qué te fuiste?

Hisoka: illumi... lo mejor para los dos es que no volvamos a vernos...

illumi: que? te dijo algo mi padre?

Hisoka: yo soy muy impredecible, no quiero hacerte daño... no quiero arriesgarme a perder este sentimiento... pero tampoco quiero llevarlo sobre mis hombros... no se cómo lidiar con esto, y no me gusta la forma tan débil en la que me convierto cuando me miras... -dijo suavemente aún sin mirarlo a los ojos...

illumi: Hisoka. . . no me digas eso.

Hisoka: gracias illumi, fue muy divertido conocerte... no soy de los que se preocupan mucho por sí mismos... lo hago por ti.-lo mira de reojo.

illumi: Hisoka...- junta las manos sobre su pecho- no puedo obligarte a que estés conmigo... lo único que voy a pedirte es que me escuches...

Hisoka: debo tomar mi vuelo...-pretendía irse.

illumi: te amo... -Hisoka se detuvo al escucharlo- y gracias... si no fuera por ti, nunca me hubiera liberado de mis propias agujas... lamento que pienses así... adiós.

Se dio vuelta y emprendió paso a la salida, no quería que Hisoka lo viera de ese modo, tenía ganas de llorar pero no iba a lograr nada con eso. Mientras Hisoka lo veía alejarse estupefacto, si esto era lo mejor para los dos ¿por qué se sentía tan mal? illumi se lo había agradecido, lo que mas quería se estaba yendo de nuevo y él tenia la culpa... había trabajado mucho para tener esto, ¿por qué nunca se dejaba ser feliz?, no era egoísmo, era miedo... y se reprochó así mismo al darse cuenta y se fue en la dirección que había ido illumi, la única forma de averiguar que era lo mejor, era probarlo...

Visualizó a illumi esperando un taxi...

Hisoka: illumi! ! -se acercó a toda velocidad.

illumi: Hiso...? -no alcanzó a terminar de decir su nombre, Hisoka lo abrazó por detrás.

Hisoka: olvida lo que dije...

illumi: que haces? - dijo confundido.

Hisoka: lo siento pero no te dejaré ir de nuevo...

illumi: entonces?

Hisoka: fue muy cobarde de mi parte decirte eso... dame la oportunidad de formar parte de tu vida...

illumi: Hisoka... prométeme que estarás siempre para mi.- se gira y corresponde su abrazo.

Hisoka: lo juro. . . -levanta su rostro y lo besa suavemente.

illumi: qué haremos ahora? - descansa su cabeza en el pecho del otro.

Hisoka: hay algo que quiero hacer desde hace un tiempo...- lo toma en brazos.

illumi: que haces? -dijo sorprendido mientras Hisoka lo llevaba de nuevo al aeropuerto.

Hisoka: aquí estaremos bien. -baja a illumi y traba la puerta.

illumi: que hacemos aquí?

Hisoka: relájate... -se acerca a él y comienza a besarlo suavemente y aumenta el ritmo conforme pasan los minutos.

illumi: no... querrás hacerlo aquí, verdad?

Hisoka: nadie nos ve aquí...- lo sienta sobre un escritorio que había en el lugar.

illumi: espera... yo nunca. -desvía la mirada avergonzado.

Hisoka: lo imagine... descuida, trataré de ser gentil...

illumi: tratarás? -no alcanza a reclamarle que Hisoka le baja los pantalones - espera!

Hisoka: confía en mí...- le recuesta y empieza a masajear su miembro suavemente...

illumi se sintió extraño al principio pero empezó a disfrutarlo... su respiración comenzó a hacerse mas pesada. Hisoka al ver esto le quito el resto de la ropa y disfrutó de la tan ansiada vista un momento.

illumi: ya deja de mirarme, pervertido...

Hisoka: lo siento... si te gusto eso...- empieza a lamer el miembro de illumi, el otro ahoga unos pequeños gemidos, Hisoka empieza a succionarlo lentamente cuando está mas rígido, lo mete entero a su boca y besa la punta sin dejar de masturbarlo, illumi empieza a separar las piernas, Hisoka lo aprovecha y las separa completamente accediendo más cómodamente a esa zona...

illumi: ya. . . no sigas.- dice apenado

Hisoka: pero si lo mejor esta por venir...- se pone de rodillas frente al escritorio y empieza a masturbarlo rápidamente con una mano mientras que con la otra sostiene su pierna para que no las cierre, empieza a lamer descaradamente el ano de illumi y a besarlo, arrancándole gemidos al otro...

illumi: ah . .! mnn.. - sentía que ya iba a venirse, Hisoka al sentir el liquido corriendo por su mano se detuvo y lo dio vuelta, dejándolo en cuatro sobre el escritorio.

Hisoka: esto puede ser un poco incomodo al principio...- empezó a introducir sus dedos y moverlos lentamente, illumi clavó sus uñas al escritorio dejando marcas cada vez que sentía a Hisoka ir mas profundo...

illumi: ah... mas rápido...- pidió en voz baja.

Hisoka: en un momento...- bajo a illumi de nuevo al piso y dejo caer su pantalones.- resiste un poco...- se saca la camisa quedando también desnudo, su erección ya empezaba a doler de tan dura que estaba- separa las piernas un poco y apoya las manos en la mesa...

illumi: no lo metas de una vez... - dijo antes de acomodarse...

Hisoka: relájate...- tomó sus caderas e introdujo la punta, observo la reacción de illumi, pero era mas de placer asique prosiguió hasta la mitad, se detuvo en ese punto y comenzó a entrar y salir lentamente... illumi gemía en voz baja mientras pegaba su pecho al escritorio dándole una mejor vista a Hisoka.

illumi: mas adentro... - dijo en un tono que terminó de descontrolar a Hisoka...

Hisoka: lo lamento...- susurro antes de entregarse totalmente a su lujuria, metió todo su miembro de una vez y puso una mano en el escritorio junto con illumi y la otra la usaba para mantener su cadera agarrada.- ya no lo resisto... - empezó a embestirlo duramente mientras dejaba escapar unos gemidos roncos, lo que mas lo enloquecía era que illumi acompañaba las embestidas con sus caderas cuando mas aumentaba la velocidad y mas agudos eran los gritos de este... cuando este frenético momento empezó a llegar a su fin Hisoka tomó las caderas de illumi con ambas manos profundizando bien esas últimas embestidas...

illumi: Haa...hazloo adentro ! -alcanzó articular antes de venirse, Hisoka captó el mensaje y se vino dentro de illumi... ambos cayeron arrodillados al suelo- haa... ha...tu... tonto... pervertido- decía mientras recuperaba su respiración normal.

Hisoka: oh... no me digas... que no te gustó- decía jadeante- me encanta cuando gritas como una zorra -le susurro al oído.

illumi: cállate! -le arrojo la camisa a la cara- vayámonos antes de que alguien venga... -dijo ocultando su sonrojo.

Hisoka: tendremos el segundo round en el hotel...- dijo mientras se vestía.

illumi: mientras sea en una cama... -termino de vestirse también.

Hisoka: es una promesa...- antes de que illumi salga lo toma del brazo- por cierto... gracias a ti también...

illumi: por que? -dijo un poco confuso.

Hisoka: por salvarme de mi mismo... -dijo con una sonrisa.

FIN.

* * *

 **Espero les haya gustado, mi primer lemon... es raro escribir estas cosas lol**

 **alfin termine esto! algún día voy a hacer otro, pero por ahora pienso escribir yaoi de inazuma eleven.**

 **Gracias por leer, bye!**


End file.
